


Radiant

by banghoran



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banghoran/pseuds/banghoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry made a bet with a friend that he would make Louis his, but he never thought he’d actually fall in love with the kid. Louis found out about the bet and ended their so called ‘relationship’, but kept it playful by leading Harry on even more, mainly because he loved him back. The one thing that they both could agree on, was that they couldn't stay away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I want you to know that this AU wasn't my idea, credit goes to whoever made it. And also, thanks for reading, it really does mean a lot :)

**-Prologue: Harry's P.O.V.-**

**Part One**

I tapped my foot on the colorless grass while my thumbs gently tapped against the screen of my phone, running my tongue over my upper lip as I hummed to myself all at the same time. Faint voices echoed around the school yard and they all sounded so distant, so I decided to ignore most of them. Nick was beside me on my right, doing the exact same thing as if he was mirroring my movements. I slowly set my phone down on my lap and brought my hands up to my eyes to rub them, a muffled sigh falling from my lips as I did so. When I lowered my hands, about twenty yards away I saw a familiar face. I recognized him immediately, and to be honest I don't know who wouldn't. His name was Louis Tomlinson, someone who was insanely wealthy and popular, his last name being well known in the entire U.K., only because of how brilliant both of his parents were. The lad was at the top of the honor roll for being just as brilliant as his parents, all of the colleges in the area already offering him full scholarships- as if it would be a problem for him to pay for it. I've never spoken a word to the boy, certain reasons being that I could ever get near him, and the other reason being that I couldn't even if I wanted to. Louis wouldn't date anyone, and I knew that for a fact. Everyone in the halls swoon over him every day each time he walks past them- all because of his breath taking looks and nice charm. No matter how much you'd try, he would turn you down if you asked him out on a simple date. That's just how he was, all because he was focused on education and education only. I manage to look at him for a moment, all until his usual circle of highly popular friends surround him once they walk through the entrance doors of the school. As soon as I take my gaze away from him, I turn to Nick to see him already looking at me with a slight smug face.

"What?" I mumble, knowing he'd seen me staring at Louis; but to be honest I didn't really care at the moment. Nick looked at me and sighed, chuckling under his breath before reaching his arms around himself, gently gripping at the fabric of his white t-shirt.

"Come on, Harry," He started out with a dry voice. He was glancing down at his hands, licking his lips for a brief moment before turning his attention back to me. "Why don't you ever try to talk to him?" He asked in a quiet tone, just barely gesturing over towards Louis.

"Because we're complete opposites. He might think I'm hitting on him right away and choose to ignore me from then on." I say sarcastically, even though it's entirely true. I'm known for dating almost everyone in school- if you could even call it that. They all want me for some reason I probably will never understand, but quite frankly I'm fine with that. Usually I have one night stands and I don't speak to them the next day, just to get the fun out of it without committing to anything serious. Nick insists I'm a playboy, which I scowl at him each time he calls me one. I don't ever want to stay in a committed relationship ever again, and I probably never will be; all for reasons I won't tell anyone, mainly because I don't ever want to speak of something that nearly wasted four years of my life and took me two years afterwards to get over completely. 

"Maybe not," Nick mumbles, fiddling with his fingers as he taps his foot against the ground beneath him. "He might give you a chance, and it'd be a nice change for you to actually go out on a real date, considering what happened with Em-" I glare at him before he finishes, almost giving him a challenging look to complete his sentence. Nick swallows hard and shakes his head, mumbling something incoherent that I can't hear before staring at his hands. 

"But that's the thing, Nick," I say bluntly, tapping my fingers on my thigh in a quick manner. "Why would I even try?" I furrow my eyebrows when I look at the clock, wishing time would go faster so I could leave this hell of a school. "Love is shit, and that's all it'll ever be." I finish speaking, starting to gather my things. I consider it might be better if I just skip the school day, just to ignore the stressful atmosphere. Nick groans, rolling his shoulders back once before speaking.

"Stop being like that," He stops me immediately, blocking me from standing up. "You're acting like a pussy. I bet you don't even have the guts to ask him out on a real date, let alone stick with it if he actually said yes. I don't even think you could get him to do that, to be quite honest." I glare up at him, taking that as a small challenge once more. There is no way in hell I would ever consider wanting to ask Louis on a date, it'd be too hard and it would be a waste of my time. But then again- Nick's voice changed my thoughts and turned them the complete opposite direction. "

"You're seriously doubting what I can do?" I raise an eyebrow but then roll my eyes afterwards, gently pushing him away as I stand up, running my hands through by hair before shaking it out to adjust a few curls that fell over my eyes. I start to walk away but I hear Nick's feet shuffle behind me, catching up almost instantly.

"Of course I'm doubting you." Nick breathed out, shoving his hands in his pockets lazily as his feet touched the warm ground that was being heated by the sun. I sigh and stop in my tracks, my eyes slicing into his own as I wrap my arms completely around myself, just like the other did moments ago. 

"I could get him to like me. It's not like it's impossible. I know I could get him to agree to a date with me, so don't be silly." I say stubbornly, tapping my foot in an anxious manner once more. I just want to get away from him before I agree to something stupid, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Good. Then it's a bet," Nick said finally, his eyebrows raising the slightest bit at me. My heart races the minute I hear his words, only to feel a lump in my throat and goosebumps rising on my arms, but I remain silent for a second while I ponder everything over and continue to listen to the lad. "I bet you can't get Louis to actually agree to a date, let alone stick with it afterwards." He sticks a hand out between us, waiting for me to seal everything in. 

After a few moments of thinking, I consider it might be worth a shot. "Fine," I say, shaking his hand. "And I bet I can get him to agree to a date, and that I can stick with with it afterwards." I almost repeat Nick's sentence, but with positive words instead. My hand lingers on in his before I finally let go with a final sigh, looking over at Louis' group of friends, then back at Nick. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out how I'm going to get him to say yes." I say with a smug face and voice all the same, pushing past the lad. My smug face soon fades when I get far enough away, and my worries start to kick in. But then again, what could go wrong? Absolutely nothing. 

**Starting of Chapter One: Harry's P.O.V.**

Two days later, I'm slumped down in my more than normally hard plastic chair, my long legs stretched out beneath the beige colored desk while I tapped my pencil absentmindedly on my thigh, searching for some sort of miracle to get out of this classroom. I can't believe I have to ask Louis out on this date, let alone get him to agree to it. How the fuck am I supposed to ask him? I might as well consider myself already rejected. Across the room I heard nothing more than a dry and bitter lecture that didn't seem to have an end, traveling through my ears but I knew none of it was being comprehended. I had to leave, and I had a significant reason as to why I needed to. If I stayed in this small and cramped room for one measly minute longer I think I might go crazy or at least explode. Is that possible? I really hope so. Anything's better than what I'm about to do. I slowly count to ten in my head- hoping that would relieve the stress that felt heavy on my shoulders and chest, every single movement or sound making my heart race. Why did I have to open my mouth in the first place? This was nothing more than a bet made out of stupidity, as much as I thought otherwise. I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't be so restless, it's not like anything terrible would happen, but then again that's what I keep trying to tell myself. I swallow hard once I hear the bell go off, signaling it was time to do the impossible.

-Louis' P.O.V.-

It's almost utterly idiotic, having to review things I've already gone over. It seems like my life is like that completely, going over the same routine every day. I'd like something new for a change, and who knows, maybe something fun might come along later on. To my hopes, I don't think I can really see anything fun happening. Liam comes up to me and asks me to go out to the bar later that night, and considering it was a Friday I would've said yes but I knew it was impossible with the busy schedule I had planned for that entire weekend. Right as I hear the bell ring, I reach down into my bag and drop my more than normally heavy text books, two of them being calculus books that I've been using for the past three months. I sling the bag over my shoulder and feel the weight press down on me, yet I remain standing up straight. With Liam and Zayn by my side, I walk out to my locker and feel relieved that the school day is finally and officially over. I turn to the corner and watch the two boys that were originally by my side say goodbye to me and continue to walk down the hall, probably to sneak off from everyone. Last year Liam and Zayn took me out and later told me that they both had feelings for each other, and up to now I'm pretty sure the two have plainly fallen in love; one reason being is that I could see it clear as day. The problem is that I'm the only one that knows they're together, almost as if they were afraid to say anything- the main fact being that their parents would never allow it under any circumstances. It pains me to see them that way, but I go along with it and keep my mouth shut; even as much as I don't want to. 

When I finally reach my locker, I pile my things in and soon shut it, only to see a tall boy with curly hair and familiar green eyes. I recognize him immediately; It's Harry. The playboy of the school, all to my luck. This should be easy, just to say no like I always do. I can tell by his face that he's working up a question that I know all to well.

"Hey, Louis," Harry says simply, his eyebrows raising a bit at me. I see his arms crossed and his ankles crossed along with them, all in a smooth manner that makes my insides twist but soon melt afterwards. I barely know him and he's suddenly talking to me like this, but then again I'll try not to argue. 

"Hi," I breathe out softly, leaning against my locker in front of him, my toes curling the slightest bit in my shoes. "What's up?" I ask in a casual voice, as if talking to him was a regular thing for me.

"Nothing, actually, I just.." Harry trailed off a bit into a mumble, swallowing hard. He looks nervous, all of a sudden, as if he forgot what he was going to say. I stare at him for a moment before seeing him starting to pick up from where he left off. "I just wanted to ask you a question." I sigh and listen to him, hoping it's not what I think it is. 

"Hmm?" I hum almost in a half-hearted way, feeling people's eyes on me but I ignore the feeling I get; the one that overwhelms me completely.

"Would you, um," He asked softly, twisting his foot into the tiled ground, tapping his fingers against the locker beneath him. He could feel a crisp and cool breeze gently gliding across his toned back, right above the fabric from the door behind him that continuously opened and closed, some kids trailing out every so often. "I know you get asked this a lot, trust me, but I uh-" I stop him from continuing on, my thoughts getting the best of me. Right as I was about to decline him, something halted inside jerked me back to thinking I might as well say yes to whatever he's about to ask me. Besides, I need it. I need to get away from books at least once this week and try to let loose, and maybe I can find away to move around my schedule. It's not like I'll stick with anything, it'll just be for one night, nothing more, nothing less. I let my heart race as I finally nod, still not letting him finish.

"Sure, Harry," I start out, looking right at him. I'm not too fond of the thought of going out for one night with Harry, my first one in years considering how focused I've been on getting to college. But I honestly don't care who it's with, I just need a break, and Harry came at the right time. Maybe the lad just got lucky. And besides, if I let take out do anything stupid it'll be worth it. I'll be in meetings with my parents the entire day until around midnight, so it's not like there's any harm done in sneaking out of the last one to meet Harry in front of the building. "Just drive to the tall white building on twentieth street, tomorrow at eight." I say finally, slinging my bag over my shoulder once more before I stand up straight after gently pushing myself up off of the locker. I let out one last huff, looking up at the lad with softened eyes, feeling my stomach churn once more. "I'll be waiting." I say simply with a small yet reassuring smile, gently brushing past him towards the end of the school corridor; a sudden and content yet anxious feeling overcoming me.

Like I said, it's just one date, with the boy that happens to be the biggest player in the entire school. It's not like anything could happen.

I'd make sure of it.


	2. Chapter Two

-Louis' P.O.V.-

 

I rubbed my eyes with a slight and gentle touch before I licked my lips, softly treading into the giant building behind my parents, two security guards by my side and one taller one behind me. I've never been in this building before, but when I glanced around I saw multiple fancy corners containing art that was priceless, along with a few vases and furniture pieces. I let a sigh fall from my lips before I move swiftly around the corner, looking up at the cameras that watched every single move. I almost thought it was a terrible idea agreeing to meet Harry here, but an even bigger mistake to even think that I could've been able to escape halfway through without getting caught and punished later that night. I felt a sudden lump in my throat as I walked to the giant conference room which contained ten people, all of them as well known as my parents. I saw a telly hung up and attached to the wall above the head chair, but it was more behind it. Everything was placed perfectly and organized in a way that you were almost afraid to do anything, not really daring to sit in the comfortable swivel chairs but you just had to anyway. I sit down next to my mother, looking down at my phone as I do in every meeting I'm forced to attend. 

About an hour and a half later, I glance up at the giant wall clock above the telly and see it's almost eight, five minutes to spare if I hurried. I licked my lips once more, thinking of the different punishments I'd get for getting caught, even worse ones if my parents found out I was with Harry. I swallowed thickly and gently stuffed my phone in my denim pocket, feeling it vibrate when I pressed a button by accident. I slowly stood up, excusing myself and noticing how everyone assumed I was just going out to the lobby for a while; which was more than a relief to me. I let out a slow breath, moving towards the door of the meeting room within no time, standing in the middle of the lobby. I pulled a gray jumper over my head and upper half, straightening it out as I continued down a hall that led to an exit. I felt cameras watch me but by that time I was frantically panicking inside, paranoid thoughts hovering around me completely. I swallowed hard, seeing the glass door that had an glowing red exit sign marked into the white and marble walls. I just wanted to leave as soon as possible, and I hoped to God that this exit didn't release a small alarm to alert the guards that someone was trespassing. As soon as I touched the door, I felt my stomach churn with an anxious feeling suddenly overcoming me. This feeling only pushed me to go farther, because I knew right then and there that I was doing something stupid- but I needed it more than I thought. I pushed my way out, hearing a small beeping noise once I did. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." I mumbled, slipping out from the building and sprinting towards the back right as I did so. I regretted my decision immediately, but as soon as I got to the back of the building I saw Harry's usual black Mustang in view, I casually walked as if I hadn't been running moments before. It was too late to go back because I knew that the guards were already searching for the person making the alarm go off. I ran my tongue over my upper lip, walking in front of the car and to the passenger side and hopping into the seat; shutting the door behind me all at the same time. 

"Hey," I breathe out quietly, seeing flashlights from guards around the corner, that small sight making my heart stop immediately. I forget about my seat belt and slowly sink down a bit, just a little though. "Drive." I say simply but with a dry and raw voice, harshly swallowing down all the paranoid thoughts circling my mind in a fast motion. Harry just looked at me for a second before looking out the other's window, seeing flashlights and getting that I had to sneak out. I watched in front of me as Harry started the car, turning the wheel to drive off; making a loud screeching noise as soon as he did that. 

As soon as we got down to the large intersection, street lamps that were shining against the road and pavement covered the shiny and black Mustang completely. I rested my hands down in my lap and looked over at Harry, almost grateful that he didn't question anything that happened right away- or at least I thought that at first.

"You wanna tell me why I have the feeling that we could get in trouble for doing this?" Harry asked in a soft voice, his lips parting slightly to let out a few short huffs as he kept his eyes on the road. My eyes trailed down to his tattoos covering his arms, seeing how they were all perfectly detailed, some sharp cornered or rounded with no mistakes. I assumed he had more over the rest of his body- but then I remembered this was just a meaningless date, so I stopped thinking about it and answered his question, right after releasing the quiet breath I didn't realize I was originally holding inside of me.

"Not really," I say in a casual voice, listening to the faint radio music that was falling from Harry's front speakers. I honestly didn't want to say anything to him, I just wanted this night to be over with- but then again I didn't want it to end from the sudden rush I had. 

 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

 

I listened to Louis' quiet breathing, staying silent after that. I didn't want to push him to do anything to extreme or out of his comfort zone, but then again I was determined to give him just a bit of fun that night. Just as I thought I would take him out for a simple walk and dinner, I changed my mind. I turned a sharp corner that made Louis jump; but all that fell from my lips was a breathy chuckle at the other's reaction. I kept my eyes on the road, ignoring the sudden gaze I felt on coming from Louis, because if I had to be honest, I knew that Louis didn't get out much from the constant studying and working; and I was going to change that fact as soon as possible. 

"Seriously?" Louis asked, looking over at me with his arms tightly crossed over his chest, making me feel relieved when I saw him turn away slowly towards the window. "Where are we going?" He finally asked in a quiet voice. I noticed how he turned away and I looked over at him, almost admiring how his hair was perfectly fringed out and layered, but the thought soon left my own mind as I shook my head, turning back to the road.

"Somewhere," I said simply and arrogantly, speeding up just a bit. I knew Louis would take it the opposite way that what I was intending, because I could tell by the look on his face when I glanced over towards him.

"Like where?" Louis asked calmly, his left eyebrow cocking up the smallest bit. I purposely faded my smile from him; even as hard as it was and gripped the steering wheel tighter, tapping my heel against the floor of the car. 

"You'll find out," I nodded, slowing the car down just a bit. I let out a huff of air before rubbing my eyes, muttering a small, "Because let's face it.. you don't know how to let loose." I regretted the decision of opening my mouth on that, because I felt another icy glare shoot towards me from the other lad. I looked over at him and had a smirk on my lips, knowing how both of us knew I was the only one right on that fact. 

"I know how to let loose," Louis mumbled smugly, even though I didn't even believe him the least bit. I shook my head, running my tongue over my teeth easily with one slick movement, continuing to listen to him. "I just that choose not to, plain and simple." I roll my eyes at his words as I pull into a club, one that was nice but not very easy to get into- luckily he had a full face of interest that pushed me to go farther. 

"You're sure about that?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised sarcastically. I looked at him for a good solid minute, not breaking eye contact once as if I was taking it as a challenge; so I decided to add more onto my sentence. "Because I don't really think you could try to let loose, even if you tried." Louis looked at me for a second, and I knew from his face that I was right once more. After a few brief moments of silence, I saw Louis' mouth open the slightest bit.

"That's bullshit." He said simply, opening the door before turning back to me to see if I was coming along. My mind felt as if it was going fuzzy at the sight of him, but I forgot the feeling as soon as I heard a small, "I can let loose, end of story." from the lad. Those exact words my stomach churn and a smirk played on my lips, goosebumps rising on my arms.

"Then prove it."

 

-Louis' P.O.V.- 

I stared at the doors of the club, hearing music blasting from the entire place and it made my heart race just a bit faster. I liked the thought of going to one, though, and that fact right there scared me beyond no limits. "You're seriously taking me in there?" I asked with one eyebrow cocked up at the lad, turning around to face him better. I knew what Harry would do; he would get me piss drunk and fuck me afterwards, just like he did to everyone. I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me, but when I looked at him and didn't hear him speak then I saw that he was serious; only then did I start to feel a bit more trusting towards him. I sigh, pulling off my jumper and setting it down to reveal my black t-shirt peeking underneath the soft fabric. "Lets go." 

I watch a smile form completely on Harry's lips before unlocks the car and steps out, gently pacing over to my side after I've also gotten out. My feet press against the pavement of the parking lot, and I soon find myself moving in towards the doors and a sudden rush over comes me when Harry pulls me inside with a smile still plastered right there on his pink lips. The music doesn't bother me, it's the perfect volume for dancing and dancing only. I look over to the bar in the corner and lick my lips, squeezing Harry's hand to give him the hint that I wanted to go over there. I'd be getting in trouble later, might as well get drunk and make it worth it.

I softly tread to the bar and sit down on one of the tall dark and smooth stools next to Harry, ordering a Long Island; the first drink that came to mind. I wanted to more than anything to stay there forever, pissed off at myself for even thinking about giving into Harry. I looked at the curly haired boy for a second, admiring his tattoos trailing down his arms once more. Exactly in that moment, butterflies erupted in my stomach and I questioned if I might of actually thought he was attractive for a second. I've never really payed attention to his features before, but they were absolutely stunning and couldn't bring myself to look away, really.

Harry noticed me looking at him, and my hands practically tightened together when we made eye contact. I didn't know if he felt what I was feeling, but I soon brushed the feeling away when I heard my drink being set in front of me, Harry's drink the same way; also in front of him. I let out a slow breath before tasting the strong liquid that soon filled my mouth through the thin straw, not wincing from the strength or taste of it. I love it already, so I sip more and more and more, all until I'm halfway through. 

 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

 

I soon found myself finishing my drink, Louis' hand tightly lacing around my own and my body being pulled to the large crowd of people dancing to the loud music against one another- most of them grinding with a sort of passion to it. I looked around them for a moment before stopping between a group of people, immediately sucked into the party atmosphere with him. I slowly began dancing against Louis, my hips press against his arse as my lips lightly hovered over his neck, making my pulse level shoot up higher than I expected. I felt a sudden pressure against me, realizing I had brought his hands up his sides, giving the other small touches that he allowed me to give him completely with no limit attached. I didn't want the pleasured feeling to leave as I almost leaned in on him, wanting more but I soon realized what I was doing. I was falling for him, sinking lower and lower with each brief moment that passed us both by quickly. I lingered on with the dancing just a bit more, all until I felt my brain go fuzzy entirely. I was inches away from Louis' lips, the lusting feeling growing heavy on my chest, making arousal shoot through me when I felt him press up harder against me- all in a nice and pleasuring way, and that's when I finally snapped. I wanted to close the gap between our lips, but I was hesitant at first, my hands move dangerously low but I stopped at his zipper, my fingers curling against him. All of it was happening too fast, and I wanted more. No, I needed more, but I decided to do the small first step. And the next thing I knew, I was kissing Louis.

And to my surprise, he willingly kissed me back.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo.. so I just wanna say that in the next chapter there will probably be some smut (finally) and that's why this chapter was so short. Thank youuu.
> 
> Okay continue :)

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I don't know why, exactly, but I found myself addicted to Louis' lips right away; and I was starting to crave the other lad. It felt as if my insides twisted and turned in all different directions with nerves hovering around me, yet I remained easy going. I ran my tongue slowly over Louis' lower lip, my chest pressed to his shoulder blades; all gentle and slow paced movements from there. I was physically bigger, so I took advantage of that and forced my lips to leave Louis', only to move towards his jawline. My tongue slid across the skin once more, kissing and faintly sucking down his neck and back up to his lips where I originally wanted to stay. Strobe lights flashed quickly above us and my hand reached down further and further, only to move left and hold his hand, squeezing it once. I bring my lips to his ear and feel his fringed hair gently sweep and brush across my now flushed cheek, my now sweaty torso causing my shirt to latch and stick to my skin as I lean in on him; our bodies now completely pressed together.

"Come here," I say to him in a quiet voice, not bothering to change my tone; all because I knew he heard me loud and clear. It felt as if fireworks were going off loudly inside of me and I felt erotic- almost aroused by the older boy. I looked down at him and pressed our lips together once more, aching to touch him but I kept myself held back and took him out of the tighter than normal crowd, around the building until I reached a corner. I turned it with one swift movement and still heard the music blasting, but I kept leading Louis around the building until we hit a back hallway. It was darker than I expected but I still managed to see Louis' figure and attached our lips together once more, my back pressing tightly against the wall. My tongue immediately jutted into Louis' mouth, running over the roof and his own tongue easily as my hands reached down his sides and completely down his back, running my fingertips over his spine and the dimples that indented at the bottom once more; my thumbs hooking on the waistband of his jeans. I tilted my head in order to match his rhythm, and right in that moment my stomach explored with butterflies- or at least that's what it seemed like. I took immediate movements and pulled him in closer to my lower waist, almost sliding down the wall the littlest bit as I panted out huffs of air. I was on the edge of beginning to be fond of Louis- which I wasn't expecting, and I wanted the feeling to stop. I'm not falling for him, end of story; but reoccurring second thoughts in the back of my mind made me think otherwise.

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

This was spiraling out of control and I needed to get out, but I wanted to be next to Harry like this forever. I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me tonight, that would be the last thing I'd ever do. No one night stands- I absolutely forbid myself on that. The alcohol had worn off within the first two hours, but I still continued to feed off of Harry's sloppy and wet kisses that he was planting along my neck, jawline and lips over and over. The pleasure grew intense for me and made a shiver snake down my spine in one straight line, giving goosebumps on my arms along the way as I cupped his neck with my left hand, pressing him tighter against the wall because I knew that's what he was silently asking for. I wanted to stop, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth and my hands continued to slowly move and touch the taller one, but then it hit me like a new found realization.

Maybe I did want him to take advantage of me.

I didn't know where the feeling came from, I couldn't be falling for him right away. I couldn't, it was too fast of a feeling, and I don't know why they were heading in Harry's direction; but I liked it, and I liked it a little more than I thought. I broke away from the kiss when I felt my own back press against the wall, Harry's body against mine once more and his hands gently squeezing down on my hip bones, along with my body being lifted up slightly. There was a small wooden stool and I hopped up on it, since it was only a few feet away; allowing Harry to come between my legs and wrap his arms along my waist, leading them to my lower back where his fingertips slowly curled against my skin. I loved how his tongue swirled against my own in an slick but lower pace manner, and soon everything was slowing down when he finally got close enough to me. The touches were also getting slower, and instead of meaningless kisses they turned into passionate ones- ones you would only give someone you were expressing feelings for. It all confused me greatly, yet I still went along with it as I brought my smaller sized hands down to the end of his shirt, gently bringing them under the fabric and up his skin once more. Harry's skin felt hot and it made my heart race to the beat of the music shaking the walls, feeling many indentations in his back from his muscles tensing up and constantly flexing from the tension, everything detailed and shaped perfectly. What I was doing was limitless, and I suddenly forgot the time because it easily slipped my mind with no trace from it afterwards. I wondered why Harry wouldn't bring his hands down farther, not that I didn't mind; but it almost seemed unlike him. 

 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I don't know what went through my mind when I meant to go farther with Louis, but I didn't. Something kept jerking me back from going all the way, and it probably pissed me off more than anything. I wanted to reach my hands down farther, just to feel him with small elegant touches, but my hands were stuck on his upper half- almost as if there was a sudden and imaginary force blocking me from getting lower. Louis had limits and I knew that, I didn't want to ruin it for him; because knowing myself I'd feel guilty for taking something huge away from him. The feeling only seemed to stick to Louis and Louis only, and I couldn't help but think I was on the brink of crushing on the boy. The bet I made with Nick the day before slowly faded out of my mind as Louis' hands trailed down my spine, the relaxing feeling making a small whimper come from my lips, along with my knees feeling extremely weak. I leaned onto him just a bit, feeling the stool gently digging in against the middle of my thighs as I did so. My stomach and chest were completely aligned with Louis' and I felt how his small tummy pressed against my abdomen, making a short and delighted smile form on my lips. When I felt Louis' hands trail to my lower back up and under my shirt, he gave me all of the right touches that I couldn't resist whatsoever, and he seemed to know all of the right places to go- which threw me off in a way. I didn't know how he could possibly know my all of the small quirks that set me off, but he did, and I found myself falling even deeper for him. This was just a small crush, though, it would fade like all the others. There wasn't any possibility that I could bring myself into something committed, all because I knew I wouldn't ever cross that line again. I wouldn't get my heart broken again, I was stupid enough to think that I could actually fall in love and make it work. I wasn't going to make the same mistake with Louis and I promised myself in that exact moment that I wouldn't let it get too far with him; and that's what stopped me as much as I wanted to continue.

"Louis.. I need to take you back," I whisper into his mouth, taken back by his continuous touches that overwhelmed me entirely. I almost lean onto him completely, falling into some sort of daze as his hands rubbed up against my skin and it relaxed my entire body, which sent leaning into him even more until I knew Louis was pressed against the wall, my head feeling heavier on my shoulders immediately. I stuck my tongue out between my lips to wet them briefly, my eyes slowly starting to fall shut from the soothing touch Louis gave off. My left cheek was pressed to Louis' hair, my forehead pressing against the wall and my chin gently touching his shoulder. My stomach had stopped churning, my eyes were completely closed and my arms were wrapped around Louis as if I didn't want to let go; but they were in a loose and lazy formation. It's almost as if he was hugging me in a different position, rubbing my back just made the moment complete. To put everything simply, it's been only a few hours and I felt like I wanted to know him better. I wanted to know how he acted and what his little perks were, I wanted to know what his favorite foods were and if he knew how to play any instruments, I wanted to know what he looked like when he slept and how he woke up the next morning. I wanted to know about his family, about his past life and things he loved and even things he despised. I wanted to know what his favorite films were and what kind of music he loved the most. I wanted to know the small things that made him smile and things that held him back from speaking. I wanted to know if he was adventurous or risky. I wanted to know what he wanted to do in the future; if he wanted a family or just a loved one. I wanted to know so much, and when I felt Louis' cool skin run up my back against my skin, it simmered down my entire body right as his hands gently rubbing my shoulders until I was in a pure state of peace. As I grew up, my mother was always working and never able to hold me like this or have a hand to hold when I needed it; I never had someone to cook me meals throughout the day or comfort me when I felt as if my entire world was shattering right then and there. People wondered why I wasn't happy growing up, mainly because I had the fanciest house in the town and I could get anything I wanted the minute I wanted it. But that's the thing, because they had something I never could have. They had someone to care for them, someone to come home to and ask how their day was; that's what I wanted.

And Louis was providing that exact feeling.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss. So I decided to write the first smut based chappie and I made Harry top on this one, but I guess it'll switch on and off, yeah? :) I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it as long as I could until my fingers felt numb.. haha. 
> 
> Okay anyway, go ahead and enjoy x

-Louis' P.O.V.-

I was mildly confused for a moment as Harry started to lean in on me, but I went with it and kept him next to me. I felt his nose nuzzle into my neck and he really seemed to appreciate the small touches I gave him on his back, my fingertips running over his shoulder blades as I did so. I noticed how Harry's entire body just fell entirely lifeless and still, only feeling the small curls of his fingertips against my back and I loved how simple the moment was, hearing how to the ecstatic music soon turned into something softer. I have no idea how long we ended up lingering there but it sure did feel nice, feeling his chest against mine and his soft and short huffs that fell out of his lips brush across my neck in small seconds. I wanted to say something, but at the same time I didn't; and right as I decided I was going to I felt the other move the slightest bit. 

"L-Let's take you back, Lou," I heard him whisper with his usually raspy voice, and it almost made the same amount of butterflies burst in my stomach when his hot breath was melting against my skin. I could tell he was smiling because I knew it by listening carefully to his voice, and there was no point in hiding it from then on. I watched him finally sit up, giving me one last tender kiss that lingered off my lips, wishing he could come back for more but I was already being pulled to the exit at the end of the dark and dreary hallway. My hand was loosely folded in against Harry's and I knew the boy was holding back some words, but I didn't urge him on or push him farther to any extent. 

.....

The next thing I knew, I was arriving at the back doors of the white building I was originally in with my parents and still hearing the conference going on as if I never even left. I just stood in the one doorway with Harry, a deep spot indented in the building especially for that door. I found it odd how the night was so quiet and didn't make a sound, no leaves rustling or scraping softly against the ground, no birds chirping and no car sounds on the next street over. It was peaceful, and the quiet almost made me anxious, but the feeling soon left when I felt a pair of familiar lips on my own that slightly caught me off guard, but I immediately kissed back as willingly as before. I could taste the alcohol that was still faintly on his lips, and soon my hands snaked their way around Harry's slim waist and soon felt my shoulder blades touching the wall slightly- and it was the best feeling at the moment. We seemed to go back to our previous position but I knew we wouldn't stay there for long, and the feeling rushed down to my feet as soon as I felt him pull back after a few moments, his breath hitching against my own in the faintest and slightest way. The back of my mind told me to keep myself pulled back, but every time I did I found myself pulling right back in. 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I didn't know why I felt this way, it's something that's never happened before and I wanted it to stop, but it felt like a truck hitting me in my center as soon as I detached from Louis' lips; so I found myself not getting enough of him and connected us completely once more. I didn't really have a plan on how I'd be able to stay away, now, which threw me off- but I ended up pulling back in one final movement. Sure, the feeling lasted and lingered on with me, but I couldn't let him go just yet, not until he knew I would see him again. As soon as I leaned in to give him one last kiss, I stopped and nearly screamed on the inside at myself to not go any further- because I knew with great knowledge that if I pressed our lips together I wouldn't be able to stop. I took a few moments to suck in a stable but at the same time shaky breath, exhaling all the tightening nerves that overwhelmed me before speaking as soft as I could. 

"I'll see you again," I whispered against his now plumper lips from my kisses, the small sight making a smile curve and tug at the corners of my own lips. I closed my eyes once before our foreheads automatically pressed together as if they were magnets, staying purely quiet just as the other was. I wanted more than anything to kiss him again, and I knew that I could do it for twelve hours straight and it still wouldn't get old. I looked down and gave him a small smile, this time avoiding the spot I wanted to kiss most and pressed my lips to his forehead instead, feeling the smooth skin beneath me. I stayed there longer than I'd wanted to, so I silently pulled back and ran my thumb over his cheek, caressing him in a way. "Soon." I breathed out in the softest voice, barely audible but I knew Louis had heard me clearly. Just as I reached down to hold his hand again, I moved to the back of my pocket instead to take out my car keys, wanting to kiss him with every bone in my body. I finally brought myself to back away from the lad, turning towards my car that was just a few yards away, the poorly lit street light barely giving it a shining glow. As soon as my back was turned, I smiled to myself and brought my hand up, trailing over the small hairs that were on the nape of my neck. 

............

My next destination was home, walking in to see my father watching TV and ignoring me as always, and I was thankful he didn't question why I was out so late; also thankful that he probably didn't even care. I returned the harsh favor and kept my mouth shut as I slowly moved up the stairs, my fingertips tracing along the rail next to me. I loved how everything was smooth and defined, and my eyes grew heavy but not from being tired; it was all from my thoughts. As I reach the top of the stairs I hear my sister Gemma in her room, typing away on her computer because she was just as focused on studying as Louis was, which I didn't get the point in it whatsoever. Sure, it was good to study but it didn't give me any satisfaction in life. I let out a slow breath as I move to my bedroom, opening the tall oak door to reveal my red and white room. Everything was defined and perfectly detailed, every inch was clean and it was probably the one place I could be alone. I strip down my clothes along the way to my bed and slip underneath the covers, hugging a pillow tightly to my chest as I bury my face in it and nearly scream from exhaustion. I close my eyes in order to get at least some sort of relief or hope to fall asleep fast, but it doesn't happen. And two hours later, the only thing that was obvious to me was that I still couldn't get myself to fall asleep. This feeling is lingering on longer than I'd expected and the only thing stuck in my mind was Louis, which made me cringe. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew I was developing an attraction to him, something bigger than a crush; which was far too unlikely. I didn't want to be in a relationship, but I knew I already crossed that line and it felt as if my brain was fucked up from everything that had happened that night. Multiple things ran through my mind, one being how I was feeling immediately frustrated over almost every single little thing that popped into my head, then next thing still being Louis. Behind those thoughts ran different ones, ones that gave me peaceful goosebumps on my arms after replaying what it felt like at the bar for him to touch me and absolutely blank out my entire self from the rest of the things going on, also replaying what it felt like when our tongues melted together within a few short moments. I was on the edge of going insane and almost desperate for his touch again, and it started making foolish and stupid thoughts come into my mind. Other certain thoughts floated around me as I stared up at my white ceiling, my eyes moving every so often and not even blinking once. I was pondering on whether or not to wait until the next day to see Louis but then again I was to riled up to even think straight; so then I came up with a solution that was purely obvious but foolish enough to make my paranoia kick in and think of what would happen if I got caught while doing such a thing.

I'd go to Louis myself. Now.

I ran my tongue over my upper lip in a swift motion, thoughts transmitting from my brain that told me not to move one more inch, but I disobeyed my conscience and slipped on a black sweatshirt, black jeans and a white t-shirt underneath the light black fabric of my sweatshirt. I ran my fingertips against my scalp, feeling my curls brush easily through them as I pushed them all to one side, my familiar look not leaving me once. I continuously chewed harshly on my lower lip, causing the faint tint of blood to rush across my tongue as soon as I did so. I didn't notice the pain once, all because it took me enough time to figure out how I'd actually get to Louis. His house was completely fenced on the outside, but the gut wrenching feeling subsided as I got a sudden boost of confidence and turned my floor lamp off, locked my door and softly tread to the window of my bedroom after slipping on a pair of red Converse. I slid the window up quietly, knowing my father was now in his own bedroom on the other side of the wall and it pained the hell out of me to make any sudden noise, all because I knew he'd have the small urge to check on me. I swallowed hard as I swung one leg out of the window into the night air, sitting on the edge of the window after that. I looked down and saw the height, which didn't bother me for a second since it wasn't that high in the first place. I quietly jumped down and landed on my feet, hearing a stick crack beneath me. As I started mentally cursing at myself for not being careful in where I landed, I started to sprint out from around from behind the house and clenched my right fist in frustration, heading to the place I knew Louis lived. He lived on the north part of town, which wasn't more than a few minor blocks away. I huffed out a few breaths of air before continuing on, making sure to walk from then on.

.....

I glanced up at Louis' house, seeing the tall wooden fence that ran along the outside of the lawn, seeing how the house was located in the middle back. Cameras were set up at the edge of the gate, and it would be the only way I could get to Louis. Something stopped me when I looked up at the wooden fence, seeing how high it was. I looked at the bottom of my shoes and went over to the fence, rubbing the bottom against the wood. When my foot stuck to it immediately, I looked back up and placed my hands on one of the top bars connecting them together and pulled myself up, making sure to stay silent. I also made sure to avoid the camera's angles and sudden moves, knowing I could get arrested for trespassing right then and there. I wanted to die where I was, just to sink in an endless hole that sucked me in and cut off my air supply. I wanted that to happen greatly, but something I wanted even more was Louis. I found myself looking at his mansion like house for a moment until I finally snapped out of it and walked the rest of the way, glancing at the first window when I reached the back of the house, hoping that window belonged to Louis; because if not I was in some serious shit. I saw a thin ladder that was leaning against the bricks of the house, so I quietly and patiently set it up next to the window many yards above my head. I let out one slow sigh and began climbing, wincing each time my foot made a sound against the metal. I gripped the ladder tightly and rolled my shoulders back, waiting for a moment until I realized the ladder wouldn't go any farther up.

Shit..

I looked up at the window and bit down on my lower lip, wetting both of them afterwards as I reached up and placed my hands on the edge of the window, feeling around for a second. It was hard to reach and I knew I would have to pull myself up on it, and thankfully i had enough strength to do just that. I slowly and carefully let out a breath of air and held it for a second after I'd inhaled, pulling my own weight up onto the edge of the window. My feet dangled down as I sat there on the ledge, only to turn around to see someone curled up into a ball on their bed. I knew it was Louis because I could see his face, and the sight made me smile to myself once more. I acted as if I didn't even sneak in, also as if whatever just happened never did. I acted as if I knew what I was doing and that I couldn't get into trouble at all, even though I knew I could. I brought my hand up and knocked on the window, seeing Louis rub his eyes and blink them open within no time. I swallowed thickly and watched him softly tread over to the window, his body entirely awake and almost shocked to see me there. I heard the window locks latch open and moved aside for the glass to swing open next to me, only to look up at him with softened eyes as a small and silent apology.

"How the hell did you get up here? Did you hurt yoursel-" Louis asked sleepily even though I knew he was fully awake now, but soon got cut off as I immediately brought him close in between my legs and pressed our lips together in one short movement. I noticed how his hair went in every direction but it still looked perfect to me, and it made me even more attracted to him. I felt his hands run up my chest, the other pulling me even closer into his waist but gently and slowly, just like the kiss. I was mildly surprised he didn't push me away or ask any more questions, but I went along with it and deepened the kiss slightly, and about two minutes later the tension was growing almost unbearable for the both of us, so I did what my instincts led me to; I stood up without breaking away from him and knew he wanted to finish what we started, because it was a desperate need that we both needed to fill.

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

 

I wondered how the fuck Harry got in through the gates and past the taller than normal fence in the first place, but that was the least of my worries. I focused on the fact that I was with him now and I wanted that original pleasured feeling to come back to me again; and Harry was right there for that reason, and he was probably the only one I'd want to share that moment with. I slowly walked backwards, taking three seconds before taking each next step. My shirt slid up across my skin and Harry's hands were at the hems, bringing it up over my head. I felt a cool breeze hit my lower waist, then my torso and lastly my chest and neck. I heard the shirt drop against the floor next to our feet, bringing up Harry's own shirt. I loved how everything felt as if it was going in slow motion, and that's what I craved for- just to make the moment special. I twisted and slid my tongue against Harry's own, feeling the warmth of him press against my now bare upper half. When both of our shirts were completely shed off, I took my chance and slid my hands down his seemingly long torso to feel the smooth skin beneath my fingertips. I trailed lower and lower until I finally reached the buttons of his jeans, running over the metal. I wanted to know he was safely going to be burrowed under the sheets next to me after this, after everything that was going on. I could feel his heartbeat against my own chest as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid down his zipper, leaving the fabric split open, not breaking our stunningly detailed kiss. Soon enough, I felt my own calves being gently pressed into the duvet of the bed, Harry leaning further down until my back was touching the white comforter. He was hovering above me and reached his hands down to slide my boxers down, but I stopped him the minute I layered my hands over his. I looked up at him and moved my hands down to his own jeans and slid them down reluctantly to reveal his boxer-briefs that were clinging to his upper thighs. I felt the constriction of my airway tightening and soon pulled back for a short breath, allowing his lips to suck lightly on my jawline all to lead down to my neck. I tilted my head to a slight angle and felt him mark me with his teeth by my collarbone, everything pressurized and was all because of the stress that was so firm on my skin, pressing down and sinking into my boiling blood. I wanted everything to be beautiful and perfect, and Harry was proving that fact was possible by how slow he was going; almost slow enough that I was eagerly begging him on farther. I blinked heavily and breathed the same way, everything concocting into it's own version of pleasure. The only fabric truly separating us was over our waists and thighs, and it the minute we both started to pull them both down we shared one soft kiss to play it off lovingly. My nerves took their turn to make everything absolutely nerve wracking for me, but I let them go and brushed them away with imaginary movements, leaving my mind to fall absolutely blank and numb. 

I felt Harry's erect length press against my own as he started to lean down without crushing me against the bed, his especially skilled and pro movements making my insides churn and twist. He propped himself up on his arms and looked down at me, waiting until the least possible moment to grind down on me. My fists were buried into the sheets and my knuckles were white from wanting to feel the pressure and friction, giving him a reluctant nod to lead the way from then on out. From the first grind leading all the way to the second, then the third, fourth and fifth, it was causing me immense pleasure that I was aching to grasp hold of. I waited for a moment until I heard the first moan fall from Harry's lips; along with his eyes closing to leave his lips parted slightly. I saw his arms go weak after a minute, so I brought him back down on top of me and continued to bring my hips up against him roughly. My hands came up from the sheets and went under his upper arms, leading all the way to his back soon afterwards. I dug into his shoulder blades, my legs spreading out just a bit to feel Harry just a bit more. I wanted every last drop and ounce of pleasure I could get out of him, also wanting to return the favor, too. After a few more breathless moments, we stopped grinding and laid there panting against each other's bodies in a heated state. 

"Stay still," Harry said to me, breathless and almost voiceless as I felt him move himself slowly down my body as if he was completely fragile and afraid to break himself on the way down. He bent my knees up and adjusted my ankles until they were spread apart a perfect length for him to fit through, sitting on his own calves a second later. I swallowed hard and tilted my head back to rest against the comforter of the bed, closing my eyes for the most brief moment. 

I counted to ten in my head, slowly going from one, two, three and counting until I got to eight and felt Harry's lips travel down the shaft of my cock. I held back the moan that was set in the back of my throat, ready to release any moment I was ready to let it travel out of my mouth. My lips parted and my breathing shortened, soon turning quicker and less smooth. I wanted to lift my head to see Harry, so I did and the image I laid eyes upon matched the feeling and made the perfect picture. Harry took my cock in farther until he deep throated me entirely, humming against my length to send off beautiful and elegant vibrations through my entire body, shooting down my arms and legs to leave my toes and fingers numb. Goosebumps were left on my arms that stuck there as if they were permanent and it made me clench up, letting the moan release from my lips, finally. I sighed and felt him continue on, all until he bring his lips off of me completely to leave me there wanting more with a lingering state- but when I saw him look at me with a familiar glance I knew I was ready to finish everything. We kept everything silent and we didn't talk, just to keep the moment saturated there perfectly. I reached over without looking back at him and reached a few feet over to grab the lube from the bedside table, closing the drawer with a familiar screech of the wood rubbing together. I handed it to him and kept my knees bend up, hearing the cap pop open followed by a small frustrated grunt come from Harry. When it came to that moment where he decided to reach to fingers into my now tighter hole, I winced and knew that would only be half the pain I was about to experience- but I also knew that it would soon morph into pleasure. His long and thin fingers scissored and curled inside of me, making my hips jut up a few inches until I was hovering the slightest bit above the bed, all signaling that I was ready for Harry to make his final move that set everything down perfectly. Things that followed after that was Harry making eye contact with me, his length lining up perfectly to my stretched hole as he bent down over me and waited to enter me until he brushed his thumbs over both my cheeks to lead them down to my jawline, giving me a small smile. He tenderly kissed my lips, bringing his hips in with one sweet move without breaking our lips apart. 

And right in that exact moment, everything came clear. Harry's movements showed it, his face showed it, his smile showed it, everything; his eyes, his hands, his hips, his swivels and turns, his moans and his soft grunting and mumbling. It's just simply came clear to me, and I can't believe it was this soon.

This meant something to him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I feel terrible for not updating forever, I've been busier than I thought. But now that school's out I'll have plenty of time, wooooo. 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for all the reads :)

-Louis' P.O.V.-

Everything felt as if it was moving in a slow paced motion, my knees bending up as soon as I felt Harry gently push into me. I clenched around him from the immense pressure that overcame me and tried my best not to make a small whimper, just short breaths extracting from my lips. My arms found a way under Harry's arms and my hands spread out against the middle of his back, gripping onto him as he bent down to whisper something to me.

"I'm gonna move now," He said with a scratchy voice, his cheek pressed to my flushed one from the heat that was sealed under the covers. My toes curled and I felt him place more kisses along my jawline and pretty soon I felt him move back up; but just a tad bit. I wondered why he was going so slow, but at the same time I appreciated it. I actually couldn't believe it at all myself, I was letting Harry do this with me- all after I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen. This was apparently something meaningfully special for me and it started to push me over the edge. 

But that's bullshit. He's a playboy, he always will be one. He probably doesn't care about me, but my mind was slowly starting to grow on second thoughts. He was the most beautiful boy in school and wanted by so many, God only knows why he'd be acting like this. As I nodded in response to his short sentence, I prepared myself for him to slip out. As he did, my fingers instantly let loose of his back and I felt his muscles contracting right there beneath my fingertips. Harry had officially slipped out of me, only to bring himself in once more. I felt him pause when I let out an accidental sound. I knew he thought that he was hurting me, but he wasn't, so I silently urged him on by bringing my hands up farther in between his shoulder blades. My eyes closed as he slid in further, not hitting my prostate just yet. As his motions became quicker, it all changed into a nice rhythm and my pain somehow morphed into pleasure as a short breath mixed into a moan escaped my dry lips. My nails were dragging themselves down his spine, leaving red and swollen marks along the trail that they were leaving behind and I was letting out moans left and right, hoping it would make up for the markings on Harry's back- which surprisingly he didn't seem to show any effort of pain from.

Here I was, letting someone I didn't know if I could trust take my virginity. I wanted to protest and stop him but it was too late, and I was almost glad of that fact. My heart beat was rapid and pleasure rolled through me like tidal waves, my back arching occasionally- only to have my chest pressed against Harry's as soon as I did. I felt him lean down to kiss at my neck, so I allowed him to by tilting my head. My cheek was pressed to the cool pillow, and it occurred to me that I needed to flip over in a different direction in order to get complete pleasure. As I gave Harry the hint to slip out for a moment, I turned around and was thankful that he knew what I was doing. I was lying flat on my stomach and my elbows were bent by my ears, my forehead resting against my forearms. I felt Harry thrust into me once again to make goosebumps rise on my legs and arms just as he did so. A shiver traveled from my shoulders, down my spine, legs and soon hit my toes with a tingling feeling as soon as he pressed his chest and stomach to my back. His pushing motions soon became as slow as he could go, his fingers turning my head to give me a deep kiss as I did so. His moans traveled into my own mouth and I accepted them with no problem, only pausing to do the exact same. Soon the pressure and pleasure were literally making a heated pile in the pit of my stomach and it was building up, up and up as Harry continued to go faster and harder, brushing across my prostate a few times to send me over. I swallowed hard and knew I was close to something powerful, my eyes squeezing shut as soon as I realized it was happening right then and there.

An orgasm exploded in my stomach, the feeling lasting for about twelve seconds as my entire body stiffened up and I finally overcame the feeling I was aching to get a taste of. With one last groan I released onto my sheets underneath me, making my hands almost shake as I felt Harry do the exact same, except I felt the warm liquid travel out of him into me within five seconds at the most. As my lips left Harry's, I remained still against the bed with him and I felt him remain inside of me, not moving once. The only thing I could hear was short and quick paced breaths filling the room, soon changing into something quiet and slow as soon as we calmed down a bit. My fingers released off of the pillows and my shoulders lowered down, feeling Harry's body melt into mine completely as soon as we were still. My own body was limp, still and numb from the pleasured feeling that seemed to keep me there as if I was glued to the bed. My trance like state had ended as soon as I felt him slip out of me very, very slowly. My hand reached down to find his and as soon as I felt his fingers, I wrapped my hands around them and he soon returned my favor, wrapping his own hand around mine. I lifted my arm over my head and turned around as much as I didn't want to, my sheets under my arms and almost covering my chest as soon as I looked over to see Harry's eyes closed and his body still. When he heard me, his eyes opened and he immediately pulled me close to him, forgetting the fact that I was still nude.

My legs found their way around Harry's and gently, loosely and lazily tangled into his as I nuzzled my nose against his jawline, still holding his hand close to me in between our chests. Maybe this boy did have a heart, but I was still on the fact that this didn't matter to him- that it was just something he'd forget in the morning and leave. I was preparing myself for him to be no longer next to me as soon as my eyes opened in the next hours that passed, but I tried not to think about that right now. My crush on him was developing into something bigger just after one night, which was completely unbelievable. In no way could you fall for someone or something so quickly, it wasn't possible and it never would be. I was pondering on what was going through Harry's mind at the moment, contemplating on whether it was blank or going completely wild like mine was. 

 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

Christ. I was expecting this to be different for me, but it was something more. It was completely ridiculous how fast I was going with this, trying my best to let Louis know that this wasn't a one night stand, and that it actually meant something to me, without actually saying it. I went slow for a reason, I was passionate for a reason, and I'm still here for a reason. I may not know what that reason is, but it was keeping me in that bed with Louis as if it was a real person trapping me where I am, all for something I should be expecting to be good. My eyes slowly began to close one more and my lips found their way to Louis' ear, gently pressing a kiss to his sharp jawline before I did so. My free hand trailed down to the end of Louis' spine and I ran my fingertips over the two dimples that were indented into his skin, smiling when I felt them. 

"Sleep tight, Lou," I whispered to him, wondering why I called him Lou but the thought still surpassed me quickly as if it came naturally from my lips. My heart beat was slowing down as much as possible until the next thing I knew, I was falling into a peaceful slumber right there against Louis as if it immediately happened without me knowing of it.

..............

I opened my eyes to see sunlight peeking it's way through the curtains that were hovering over the door, a bit too bright for my liking. I wanted to groan but I realized I was still next to Louis and he was close to me, and I didn't want to wake him up- that was probably the last thing I wanted to do. Louis was the only thing circling around in my mind and it started instantly the minute I woke up, the thoughts never seeming to end. I sucked in a shaky breath and images replayed over in my mind, all moving by fast without me having a chance to think about them one by one. I turned my head to see Louis still fast asleep, but that one movement made a quiet and faint whimper and a hand move up to his eyes to rub them. I watched him blink his eyes open to see me still there, immediately making eye contact with me as if he was surprised I was still there. I brushed off the moment and a smile spread across my lips as if I was a completely different person in that moment, my eyes twinkling with happiness as I waited for him to wake up a bit. As soon as he did, I just gently moved my thigh in between his legs and was just barely on top of him, leaning down to give him the softest kiss I could ever lend out. 

"Good morning," I whispered against his lips, soon pulling back to look at him completely. I heard him reply a mumbled 'morning', but his morning voice made me melt even quicker. I couldn't really control what I was doing or saying, it was all becoming natural for me too soon. I was going to force myself not to fall for him, I thought I fell for someone once, and it completely shattered. Whenever Nick brought it up I would completely go psychotic and tell him to shut up about it, that I was stupid for thinking I could ever trust someone with my happiness and heart. Louis was seeming as if he was slowly changing that for me, but how did I know he was different? Probably by the way I was acting, for one, which I had no idea on how or why I was being like this. When I looked at him I noticed how each of his features were standing out more, as if he was sculpted perfectly with everything I love in a person. 

"Harry.." Louis said quietly to me, groaning when he saw the bright sun next to him. I smiled a bit more and was completely woken up now, my heart a steady pace all at once. I heard doors opening outside of Louis' room, feet padding all across the floor. I realized I would have to leave soon, and I immediately felt like I did last night at home. I didn't want to leave Louis' side now, the thought confused me as to why I was feeling that way. I was being completely stubborn in trying to prove I was right, that I couldn't actually fall in love with Louis or make him wrong, but this bet was slowly turning to something completely and entirely different. 

"I know," I said in response to his small gesture, bringing my fingers up brush the hair out of his eyes; only to drag my thumbs across his cheeks as if I were caressing them. "Should I leave now?" I asked in a quiet tone, my eyes completely locked on Louis' own blue orbs. I saw the look on his face that was a sad yes, and a regretful one. I let out a faint sigh and squeezed his hand that I was still grasping a hold of, wanting to let go but I couldn't just yet. I sat up and ran my fingers down his neck, collarbones and chest, tracing abstract shapes into his skin that were completely invisible but they seemed to make the moment absolutely perfect for me. My head turned to see our clothes mixed and scattered on the floor, smiling to myself as I reached down without moving from Louis to pick up the ones I could reach. I pulled on my boxers over my longer legs and felt Louis start to sit up next to me, but I flattened my palm against his chest and gently brought him back down on the pillows, silently telling him to stay put as I set my clothes down and got some new boxers for him after I regretfully stood up off of him, only to go back to him and slide the boxers up his legs with a small smile.

"Hips up," I said softly, guiding the waistband over his arse with simple movements. I then let him sit up and I slid a t-shirt over his upper half, trying to stall as much as I could so I wouldn't have to leave that soon. I then brought my jeans from the other night over my boxers and then lastly, my white v-neck over my head. I then slipped on my socks and shoes, standing up completely dressed in front of Louis with a slight frown as I glanced behind him at the window. I took his hand and pulled him up off the bed, letting go of his hand to hold his waist in close to me, pressing a fairly meaningful kiss to his lips. "I'll be back," I promised, kissing him multiple times until I finally had enough. I walked to the window, opening it until I lifted one leg over the edge, seeing the ladder from the previous night next to the ledge underneath his window that my foot seemed to touch from my long legs. Before I let go of Louis' hand to leave, I felt him pull me back with a simple tug and I landed right there next to him, our chests touching but our lips still hovering. Just as I thought he was going to kiss me one last time, his lips pressed to my cheek and I felt my heart beat rapidly from that one simple touch. 

"Thank you," He whispered quietly, sniffling next to me. I didn't need to respond asking what he was thanking me for, because I knew exactly what he meant. He was thankful for the feeling of someone actually not forcing him into anything, not waking up alone that morning, for me promising to come back after everything that'd happened. 

"Mm, no problem," I mumbled, a small smile starting to form on my lips but I didn't let it completely shape just yet, pulling back to see Louis' eyes opened entirely but not widely, just perfect looking as normal. "I guess you really can let loose," I said in my usual quiet voice, taking a deep breath before letting go of his hand after squeezing it once. "Bye, Lou." I said placing one last very, very faint kiss on his lips, lingering there until I felt his hands travel up my chest to gently push me off, a smile already taking shape on his own lips when I opened my eyes to look at him. 

"Louis," He corrected me, as if he was trying anything in his willpower to not get attached to me too fast. A smirk grazed on my lips as I stayed in my exact same position, not really able to move even as much as I tried to. Both of my legs were currently on the outside of the house, but my torso was still turned to see Louis. "Stop being a smart ass and leave," I heard him say with a faint chuckle, gently pushing me the rest of the way off the window until I was standing on the two and a half foot wide and tall edge. The smirk was lasting on my lips for as long as I could possibly keep it there, slowly climbing down the house ladder until my black Converse touched the grass. I looked up at Louis' window to see it closed, finally, and I knew that Louis would be that one damn person that would keep me tied up on him. As much as I would want to get away from him I wouldn't be able to, he'd always be someone that could keep me lingered on and he'd be the only person that could truly control my feelings all at once. He'd be that person. 

And surprisingly, I'm okay with that.


	6. Chapter Six

-Louis' P.O.V.-

Lou. Well, whatever. He'll forget about it, and until he does I'll just keep reminding him that it's Louis- and it always will be. His smirk was kind of contagious, it made my heart flutter and I couldn't really stop smiling after that, all until I walk out of my room to see an empty hallway. I hoped to God that Harry would get out okay, but that was the least of my worries right now. I headed downstairs after freshening up and let out a slow breath, knowing my parents were already gone for work that day. I rubbed my eyes and headed to the kitchen, each of the white tiles that were beneath my feet were cold and subtle, just kind of there like they were absolutely nothing. I sigh and turn around, forgetting about food because I'm still a bit hung up on Harry for now. 

God dammit.

I fall back onto the couch and stare up at the ceiling, drumming my fingers against the arm of the furniture. It was so quiet in here, empty and forgotten. My sisters were probably out walking around town and doing whatever, which I had absolutely no problem with since they were smart enough to be on their own. I swallowed hard and couldn't believe so much as to why I had a lasting crush on Harry, it wasn't like I was going to hate take my chances with everything to go all out on a silly relationship.

..My phone is ringing. I looked over at the coffee table next to me and don't even have to look at the screen, I know it's Harry. It was an unknown number, and I have no idea who else would be calling me this early in the morning.

"You couldn't even last five minutes." I say as soon as I bring the phone up to my ear, crossing my ankles as I trace over the small patterns of the couch with my eyes. I was kind of relieved Harry called first, because if I would've waited any longer I would've been the one to call. 

"Yeah, well, it's not so easy," I heard him mumble into the phone, obviously walking down an empty street. My body seemed to sink down into the couch and I fiddling with my own fingers, the phone balanced between my ear and shoulder. "So, Lou, I was won-" 

"Louis." 

"Right," I heard him say, just knowing that the smile was still stuck on his lips- I could tell by the way he was talking. He sounded content and happy, almost blissful but calm all at the same time. "But I was wondering if you were busy tonight." 

"Huh? No, I'm not. Why do y-" 

"Because I'm taking you out tonight. On a date. A real one. At eight thirty." 

"I just saw you, Harry, why do we hav-" 

"Meet me by that weird tree, the one by seventy-third street," I heard him say, interrupting me before I had a chance to get out of anything. 

"I don't really get the point in all th-" 

"See you then, Lou." And with that, I heard the line go dead. My mouth was open in shock, as cliche as it sounds- my hand slowly lowering the phone off my ear. He literally calls me and reels me into a date, just like that. Huh. Well I guess I shouldn't argue, he just gave me a non-protesting reason to get out of my studying once again. I groaned loudly into the pillow below me and kept my face buried into the soft cushion, dropping my phone to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut once more before curling my toes, sitting up. I was sitting on top of my calves, my hands rested down in my lap for a brief moment before standing up completely, my toes tangling in with the carpet. I softly trudged over to the kitchen, searching the large place for something decent to eat. My mind felt as if it was all a blur, thinking about Harry taking me on a real date tonight. I wonder what he meant by 'real' because a date was a date, nothing more to it. 

............

-Later That Night- 

Time was flowing by fast for me, and before I knew it I was walking down the road, the street lamps not really giving much effort into doing a good job of lighting anything. Some of them flickered and I didn't really know why I was agreeing to do this with Harry, chances given that he didn't even let me protest against him. Well then. I turned momentarily to see the tall green sign that said '73'rd street' with a small black arrow pointing me in the right direction. I couldn't really see all that far, mainly because it was pitch black outside. I wanted more than anything to leave and just go out with a bang each night like Harry did, to forget my life and not worry until it was absolutely necessary. But I guess I wasn't built that way. We're complete opposites, me being someone that likes to get things done and be responsible, and then there's Harry, doing everything in his willpower not give a shit about anything.

As I walked further down the street, I saw a car next to a weird looking tree, just as Harry had described it. The tree was tall and curvy, branches sticking out and some in a zigzag formation. My eyes furrowed together at it, stopping when I reached the tall oak. I heard Harry get out and stroll over next to me, looking up at the tree, also. 

"You look fantastic." He said without turning to face me. 

"Rea-"

"Really." 

My eyes narrowed as I finally faced him, my thumbs hanging over the pockets of my jeans. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Interrupt me like that." 

"I don't interrupt you, Lou." He said, his face still remaining as straight as it was before, right as he turned his head to the side to look at me. 

"Louis, and that's bullsh-" My words suddenly cut off, just as Harry made one swift move to pull me close. His lips were hovering over mine and I paused completely, toes curling in my shoes. Just as he started to lean down to close the gap, he smiled. 

"I missed you, did you know that?" He asked in a whispered tone, placing one small kiss, but it soon turned into multiple ones and it took me by surprise, yet I didn't make a single move to stop him from doing anything.

"And you talk quite a lot," He said in between kisses, gliding his tongue over my lower lip. Just as I started to get into it, he paused and pulled back to leave me wanting more as usual. His kisses were lingering and he did them each so well, no mistakes added in. It was silent seducing, that's what it was. I forced myself not to fall for it as I let out a slow breath, looking up at him. "But I don't want to keep you busy all night, so we should get going." He said, taking my hand and letting go once we reached his car. His black Mustang was indeed something unique, he had the nicest car at school- therefor it was just another reason for people to want and praise him as always. I slid into the passenger seat and licked my own lips, tapping my fingers against my thigh as I patiently waited for Harry to jump in next to me. Once he did, he instantly started it up and moved away from seventy-third street, down different corners and turns, all to end up in a smaller part of town. The square. 

As the car swiveled around and parked in front of a small cafe, one that looked old fashioned, my eyebrows hitched together slightly as I sat back in the seat. "I never knew this place was here." I said quietly, turning to see Harry.

Harry sighed, looking at me also. "Well I'm glad I'm the one that gets to change that fact." He said simply, letting out a quiet breath before taking off his seat belt and wrapping his fingers around a handle, pulling it to open the door. I did the same and got out, brushing off my jeans and heading over to Harry's side. He instantly took my hand and guided me up the brick steps, through the two doors. There was a decent amount of people in the place, a few families and a few couples. The cafe was almost large enough to fit many groups into, a lot larger that it seems to be from the outside. I was merely confused on why Harry chose to take me to this place out of all the others he could've brought me to, but I wouldn't complain. I looked over and saw a small smile on his face as he brought me to a random booth that no one would usually sit at, and it got me thinking. Something about this place is special to Harry, he's just giving that away so obviously. I kept my mouth shut and proceeded on, sitting down on one side of the red booth. There were some tears in the seating but it was nothing to gripe about, it almost made this place look perfect in Harry's eyes. 

"So," I heard Harry say quietly, folding his hands together as soon as he sat down in the booth.

"So," I repeated, nodding a bit as I looked over at him. He took a moment to respond, just kind of staring at me for a moment with kind eyes- the ones I've never seen before on him.

"Could I ask you something?" He asked with a quiet tone, glancing down at my fingers and then back up at my eyes. He looked thoroughly curious as to what he wanted to ask me, so of course I just nodded in reply. "Why do you study so much?" I blinked once and thought over that, not really what I was expecting, but I guess it's worth it to answer it anyway.

"Well," I started out, taking a deep breath before sinking down just a bit. I felt Harry's legs stretch out but his face remained still, his eyes wide just a bit as if he was listening intently. "Lots of reasons. It just kind of depends on what I want to do when I get older, like maybe I wan-" 

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why you have this small obsession in always wanting to succeed in every small thing you do." 

"I don't have a small obses-"

"Yes you do." 

I was about to open my mouth to speak once more, but a waitress that looked like she was in her fifties came with a generous smile and had a small notepad in her hand, looking over at Harry. "Hey, curly," He said, her eyebrows raising a bit when she saw him. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Hi, May," He said, his smile instantly forming when he saw someone I guessed was familiar to him. I stayed quiet, my lips pursed together a bit so I wouldn't interrupt Harry's conversation. "And, yeah, I guess you could say that. I've just been a bit busy." 

"Understandable. It's nice to see you again, though," She said with a fond voice, giving him a smile that I could only suspect would show that you truly care about someone. I swallowed a bit and I saw her look over at me, only to give me another smile but then glance back at Harry. "Is that-"

"It is." Harry said as he hummed quietly with a small nod, looking over at me. I was now immensely confused, but I brushed it off without asking any questions. I let out a slow breath and within no time, I was ordering and so was Harry. 

......

I had no idea how it happened, but it did. That date was perfect in every way, shape and form. The conversations Harry and I had were mostly debates we had over things we disagreed on, but in a way in never pushed us apart, it pulled us even more closer together. I didn't know how late I stayed there with him, I never bothered to check the time- not once. Harry showed a whole new side of his life with me, telling me all about his favorite things and things he despised. He had so many things in his personality that I would've never guessed he even had in the first place, and each small thing stood out greatly to me. Every little piece of information was permanently carved into my memory and now I could look at him in a new way. He was quite the chatterbox, surprisingly, and he let me know everything he loved, starting with his favorite food all the way down to his bucket list. Once during that night, he even admitted to me that he knew he wasn't perfect but he'd always wondered what he was in other people's eyes. In a way I kind of wanted to tell him what I thought of him, but I didn't want to at the same time, all because I knew I wanted him to figure it out for himself one day.

And now it all led up to this moment, Harry walking me over to his place. He wanted to show me where he lived and he wanted me to meet his mother, one because he told me that it was her day off and that she's the best person in the world, that I'd love her instantly. I couldn't really refuse, all because of the look I saw on Harry's face when he said it to me. I was quietly walking down the street, my arms wrapped around myself and Harry at my side, brushing across me every so often. I wondered how long we were actually going to have to walk, the silence almost getting to me. Harry had been talking the entire night but he never really gave me a chance to say anything, and now it was just complete silence. All of a sudden, I felt his arm move around my waist, stopping me in front of a tall gate, similar to the one in front of my house. Behind the gate, there was a building that didn't even come close to looking like a house, it was square and had multiple random pieces that stuck out, over all it just looked incredibly fancy and expensive. 

"Come on," He said, taking my hand once more. I felt the warmth radiate off of him and I squeezed his hands, looking up at the gate that was in front of me until with multiple touches of a keypad, it opened. Harry walked me in, showing me around the entire yard and backyard until he brought me in from the back of the house, leading me through everywhere and showing me every last bit, telling me a story with each thing he listed. He told me how the tall floor lamp in the corner of the living room was something he always managed to knock over on accident, so they always had to replace it with the same type of lamp every so often. He told me how he would live in the kitchen if he had a choice, that he loved to cook and that he was someone who was his own critic when it came to things like that. He told me how he'd slide down the basement stairs on his bottom when he was younger, a thud noise protruding from the door of the basement whenever he landed on a single stair. He also told me that he broke his arm one time while doing it, which made the smallest smile appear on his lips. 

After everything was finished, he guided me more through the delicate and fancy house until he reached a family room, seeing a woman on the couch that had the exact same face frame as Harry, I could only presume it was his mother. She was on her laptop, typing away until she noticed us standing there. A smile formed on her face when she saw us, standing up to stroll over to Harry. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, turning to me. 

"Hello," she said sweetly, holding out her hand for me to shake. I took in the offer and shook her warm hand, her warm skin contrasting against my own cold skin. As we let go, she stared at me the same way the waitress and Harry stared at me that night. "You must be Louis. I'm Anne," Well. Harry talks about me more than I thought.

"I am," I said, nodding a bit as I returned the gaze. I didn't know her for a mere twenty seconds and I already liked her- Harry was right. Maybe she was just one of those kinds of people that had that effect on people, the kind of person everyone instantly loved and adored for them being so kind and generous. "It's nice to meet you." I finally said, looking over at Harry to see him smiling like a kid going to his first theme park.

"It's nice to meet you too," She said, trailing off as she looked at me. As she turned to look at Harry, Harry's eyes softened as he slowly and gently tugged my arm, wanting to take me somewhere. I give Anne a reluctant yet small smile as Harry pulls me away, up the stairs and around several more corners. We stopped at the doorway of his room, looking in but not walking in.

"Go ahead and explore, I need to do something real quick." He said, giving me a kiss on the jaw before softly treading off in a different direction. I swallowed hard and walked in the mostly red and white room, glancing up and down and side to side, running my fingertips along desks and TV tops. I heard complete silence in the room, exploring like I knew I would have to anyway. I looked around and studied his pictures and things he had, everything neat and organized like he had never even touched it once. I was fond of everything my fingers touched or my eyes laid upon, everything telling at least some sort of story like Harry was doing downstairs, but this time my mind was making them up and telling it to me silently. That was all until I came across something that looked like a ratty old shoe box from the nineteen seventies, even though I knew it wasn't. It was sitting up high on a shelf, lucking I was just tall enough to reach it. I brought it down and went over to the desk, standing up. Something told me not to open it, but then again Harry told me himself to explore. 

I licked my lips and lifted the top off the box, setting it to the side. I finally exhaled the breath that I didn't realize I was holding in, looking down to see a white t-shirt with a few stains on it. I lifted it up and held it gently between my fingers, looking at the front to see some sort of university name on it, but I soon set it aside and looked at the things that were underneath it. There were just a bunch of random little items, a chain to a necklace, a baseball with the name 'Emily' written on it, and a DVD case were the first things I saw. I looked through some more and gently placed everything back where I found it, all until I came across a picture.

The picture had a blonde girl with shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes that stood out against her entire body and a curvy figure, thick rimmed glasses that were in front of her eyes. She wore a knee length yellow sundress and high tops that looked exactly the same as the ones Harry wore around all the time. She had an absolutely stunning smile and she looked completely happy to be herself. My eyes trailed around the picture until I noticed a boy standing next to her. It was Harry, just a bit younger looking than what he looks like now. I swallowed hard and realized that this girl was obviously someone special to Harry, but she was long gone now and Harry couldn't really bring himself to forget about her completely- not just yet. It didn't make me mad, it just intrigued me. Out of everything he told me that night, he never mentioned a girl, let alone all this stuff in this box. I was growing curious and I wondered if I should ask him, the question already burning up inside of me.

No. I'm going to wait just a bit more. I want to know if he'll actually tell me himself without me asking. I gently place everything in the exact same order that it was in, folding the shirt in the same way as before. I set it all back, even the box, in the direction and angle that I found it in. My hands went back down at my sides, only to hear the door open once more. I saw Harry slip in, the unique smile that he only seemed to give me on his lips as he looked over at me, mumbling a small 'hey' before pressing his own back against the door. What pained me the most? 

His smile was the exact same as the one on the picture.


	7. Chapter Seven

*End of Part One*

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I glanced over at Louis and saw how relaxed and subtle he looked right now, his palm spread out against the wood of my sleek coated desk. The silence between us was content and blissful, and I wouldn't be one to ruin it. My fingers curled against the door and I made eye contact with him for at least two minutes at the most, only to find myself not blinking from it. I cast my glance down at my feet, letting out slow breaths until I finally heard feet getting closer to me. I kept my glance down at my shoes, only to feel faint pressure being applied to my lips- an instant familiar texture pressing onto my own. My chin lifted just a bit and I pushed myself up off the door, my hands at my sides until I finally had the courage to travel up Louis' sides and then trail up his arms, neck and finally reach his jawline. I applied slow kisses to his mouth until my breathing started to get shorter and quicker. 

"Lou, I shoul-" I spoke quietly into the kiss and got cut off, but I managed to speak in muffled sounds and mumbles. "..should get you home," I breathed out quietly, my forearms resting on his shoulders and my thumbs running over the nape of his neck. I broke away from him and let him move down my jaw and neck, the gentle sucking sounds protruding from the silence of the room. My eyes closed and I hummed in pleasure, reaching down next to the small bedside table next to me until I felt the keys for my car, grasping them until I stuffed them in my back pocket, my feet dragging themselves slowly one by one until I felt my back against the door, Louis still arousing me but I didn't think too much of it because I knew he was stalling in order for me not to take him home so soon.

"Louis," He corrected me once more, only to bring me into a kiss once more. I ignored his correction and a smirk played on my lips as I searched for the doorknob, finally twisting it to the left as soon as I found it. I knew Louis wouldn't give up until I brought him down onto the bed, but I was willing to get him home this time. I slowly moved out of my room and into the hallway, still kissing Louis without separating once. I slid my back sideways against the wall and continued to drag my feet, forcing Louis along with me. It was odd, doing things like this with him. We haven't admitted any feelings for each other officially, yet we still showed it in everything we did, all the way from the touching to the moans that fell from our lips. 

So I guess you could say that it just kind of happened.

It all started with a bet, and it somehow spiraled it's way into something I wouldn't be able to control myself over; it was getting rather intriguing. As I reached the stairs, I stopped and brought my hands up under Louis' shirt, feeling how his muscles were contracting and running my fingertips over his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to me until I finally stopped and flipped us around, pressing him to the white wall in the exact same place I was once in myself. I gently pulled away, but I did it in one swift and quick motion, leaving both myself and Louis breathless for a moment. I guess you could say that needing space was indeed no issue between us.

"I'm taking you home, now come on." I say in an almost voiceless way, kissing his lips once more before keeping the smirk on my own. My face was smug and inevitably simple as I saw Louis roll his eyes, my hand trailing dangerously low until I ranged under his hipbone, just to move to the side real quick and hold his hand instead. I let out a slow breath between my slightly parted lips, my eyes tracing each step as I walked down them. Louis was behind me and I was pulling him along, but very, very gently until my feet hit the wood flooring. I reached behind and grabbed the keys from my pocket, strolling out the door within no time at all. 

As I reach my car, I run my fingertips along the hood and bite my lip, regretfully letting go of Louis' hand as much as I didn't want to. I plopped down in the front seat and swung my legs over the edge until they were in all the way, shutting the door behind me. I look over to my left and see Louis already sitting in his seat, eyes on his hands and his fingers moving together as if he was playing with them. I just kind of look at him for a moment in admiration, just until I finally swallowed thickly and wrapped my fingers around the wheel. The car started up with a low rumbling sound until it ran smoothly, edging me on to back out of the driveway already.

...

I was the least bit curious as to why Louis was so secluded and eerily silent, but I didn't question whatsoever. I licked my lips and sat back as soon as I parked in front of the gates of Louis' house, listening to the boy's quiet breathing. As soon as I listened to him, I turned around in my own seat to face him. 

"I'm going with you. Inside." I said simply, folding my hands together in my lap.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of walking in by mys-"

"Because I wanna watch you study. You've got me curious, now, I wanna see how much you actually do each night, unless, that's something you'd rather not have me do." I left the option open for the lad, my eyebrows raised a bit as I watched him chew on his lower lip. Only seconds later, he looked back up at me. 

"If that's what you want, fine. Come on." He breathed out with a small smile, making my smirk reappear within no time at all.

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

I led Harry inside, thankful that my parents weren't home and that it was probably just the girls I heard running around, and it was like they could care less who I brought over. The whole way to my room, Harry's hand literally found at least some way to touch me, as if he wanted to know I was still there next to him- which almost caught me off guard. I huffed out a breath of air before taking his hand and bringing him into my room once more, taking him around the corner to a giant shelf. 

"There," I said simply, letting him gaze at the books in front of him. "That's everything I use."

Harry swallowed hard and his eyes looked over every single thing on the shelf, as if he couldn't believe I used every last bit of it each day. He stopped looking around after he noticed a pair of glasses with thick rims on them, the ones that looked exactly like the ones on the girl in the picture. Well at least I noticed it, but I could tell Harry was thinking about something as he touched them and held them in his fingers, opening them to pull them over his own eyes. He soon walked across the room to the mirror attached to the wall and overlooked himself, nodding a bit.

"God.." Harry looked in the mirror, his eyes trailing down his legs and back up his own torso. "You were right, Lou. I can look hot and smart at the same time." He nodded again with a satisfied smirk, turning around to see me. I stared at him for a moment before my eyes rolled once, glancing back down at my paper as my own small smile formed on my lips. 

"You're entirely stuck on yourself," I mumbled, getting things out to start studying, all because I knew Harry would do everything in his power to stay there. I brought the things i needed over to my bed and started to lie down on my stomach, cracking open the giant text book and getting out the papers. After about one minute, I was tapping my pencil against my thigh as I skimmed over most of the sheets in front of me, chewing on my lower lip. "And it's Louis." I finally corrected him, just now realizing that he'd called me Lou once again. It was annoying altogether, but then again Harry wouldn't stop with it because he was arrogant and stubborn.

"Keeping it real." Harry said with obvious sarcasm, ignoring my comment on my name as he started strolling over to me before plopping down on the bed, gazing at my work in front of me. His fingers traced over my right forearm, just tickling a little bit but none of it really bothered me at the most. We sat there for a moment, listening to the scribbled writing from my pen and papers and the flipping of pages over and over, all until I paused and remembered what I wanted to ask Harry, now that I wasn't really able to hold it in any longer. I didn't care if he was going to get mad if I asked him, I didn't care at all what he did, really. I just wanted to know, it was something he was hiding and I wasn't comfortable with it.

"Who was she, Harry?" I asked, setting my pen down but keeping my eyes on my paper. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry freeze and his fingers stopped pinching and playing with each other, and as for his fingers on my arm, they stopped along with everything else.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a low mumble, just barely moving his hand off of my arm.

"Please don't.. don't play stupid. Please. Who was she?" I asked in a quiet tone, fed up with his stubbornness inside. I wanted a straight answer, and if he couldn't give me one then I didn't see any reason for it. I looked over at him, finally, and it looked like a million fireworks had exploded in his mind and body, each of them setting him off in anger in a different way. I could've either made a very stupid decision or a right one, but I guess I was about to find out sooner or later.

"She was an immense waste of time," He said, getting up off the bed and pulling his jacket up on his back and slid his arms into the sleeves, one by one. "She built up and up and up, making me fall head over heels with her before I had a chance to do anything about it. But I'd give the same advice to anyone that ever falls in love," He stopped in mid-sentence, looking over at me with glazed over eyes. "If you think you really know someone, you probably don't. Love is bullshit and it always will be, in some way you'll get your heart broken if you aren't paying attention that much. I mean, I guess I could see where you're coming from when you wouldn't date anyone a few days back. I almost admire how you knew better than I did, because you're obviously a hell of a lot smarter than me it that also. I have to go, Lou." He said his words with a raw and honest voice, walking over to the door before hesitating to kiss me first- I could tell that he was wanting to by the look on his face, but he decided against it before muttering an apology as he touched the doorknob, turning it left and soon almost slamming the door behind him.

I sat there frozen, knowing he wasn't mad at me, he was mad at himself. He showed it clear as day, in his actions, face, voice and words. I was trying to brush it off as much as possible, swallowing hard over and over and a headache soon spurred it's way into my mind within no time at all. I sighed and put my work up, glancing over at the clock and feeling a heavy pounding in my chest, as if it was something in a different form of nervous and anticipation. I wouldn't go after Harry, I could tell that he needed space and I was implied on giving it to him, just until he was ready to talk to me again.

After all, I wasn't with him. Those random kisses and that one time having sex was probably a friends with benefits sort of thing, and clearly Harry wasn't one that would ever want to fall in love again. I wasn't going to back out, though, not on him specifically. He was something that sparked an interest in me, and as much as I thought I had a crush on him, I soon found myself in that exact moment realizing that it was turning into something bigger, soon something massive afterwards. Each time we kissed we would act as if it was nothing but inside I knew it meant everything to us, and to be completely honest I had no idea on if I could commit to telling him that, now that he'd come clean with everything he just said about love being bullshit. Maybe that's why he never left, after I'd expected him to. Maybe he just wanted to get it off his chest, or maybe he was just telling me so he could let me know he wouldn't fall for someone ever again.

Maybe.

 

.........................

I had eventually found myself falling into a deep slumber partially through some point of that night, my brain slowly sizzling out of what Harry had said before everything. I tried to remind myself that he would talk to me again, it made me feel terrible that I didn't say anything to him or stop him. I felt like an asshole, to be honest.

At least that's what it was like until I heard my phone ring.

I groaned a bit into the pillow and my hand wearily lifted to the bedside table, sliding and dragging around until I laid my fingers on top of it, silencing the loud and obnoxious noise. I sniffled and set the phone back down, not bothering to see who it was or what they wanted, I was too tired to do anything. But then my phone rang again. And again. And again. After the fourth time of someone calling, I had enough and annoyance was bubbling inside of me, reaching for the phone as I sat up, mumbling something to myself and rubbing my eyes. As soon as I saw the number, I sighed and fell back onto my pillows, bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Dammit, Harry, it's in the middle of the night an-" 

"Could y-you come pick me up? Please." I heard his quiet voice at the other end of the line, as if he'd never fallen asleep at all. His voice was shaky and it sounded like he'd been outside in the freezing weather, all making me just a bit suspicious. Hundreds of scenarios ran through my mind, that he could've been hurt, lost or even on a mental breakdown, but something in me instantly jerked me up out of bed and I kept the phone to my ear as I quickly pulled on some clothes, soon out the door afterwards.

"I'm coming, just hold on," I breathed out quietly, fast walking down the hall and all through the house, around the corners and turns until I finally reached the door, grabbing my car keys. As much as I wanted to walk, I started to jog out to my car until I finally reached it, slipping into the front seat and starting it up- not daring to take enough time to put my seat belt on. I ran my tongue over my upper lip as I listened to the faint noises of my own car moving down the road, a light humming sound emerging from the engine and the bottom of the car. I mapped out the direction of Harry's house in my head, sometimes speeding down the road until I saw his street come into view, soon Harry himself on the side of the road, fumbling with his fingers as he looked down at them. I sighed when I saw him, feeling my heart burn when I saw him look up at me with sad eyes. I parked in front of him and I saw him move to the other side, the next thing I heard was a door shutting behind him. It was pouring buckets of rain outside and his skin was snowy white, all wet and cold and his hair had been also soaked along with the rest of him, but I allowed him to sit in the front seat anyway. I took my hands off the wheel and I sat back in the seat, seeing how upset he was but I managed to speak anyway.

"Harry why the hell were you standing outside? I swear to Go-" 

"Emily." I heard him mumble, getting slightly confused after he said what he'd said.

"What?"

"Emily. You asked who she was, now I'm giving you a straight answer because you're really the only person that can listen right now," He said quietly, his arms crossed over himself in an attempt to get warm, so I turned on the heater in the car and saw him ease down a bit. "I guess you could say that she was entirely beautiful, inside and out, even as cliche as that sounds right now. She was my best friend growing up and we'd have those ridiculous sleepovers all the time, and she whisper funny jokes in my ear every now and then to make me smile. She had a very low self esteem even though she swore she was happy with herself. She was obsessed with food, even though she demanded that we all eat healthy but I knew her weakness was off brand junk food from grocery stores. She was constantly unaware of the fact that people stared at her at the park for wearing a pink ballerina outfit and dancing in the grass when she was younger, but I was the only one staring at her for a good reason, because I was always edging her on to do the things she loved the most. She always had a crush on at least some celebrity, each time it was someone surprising but it altered each week. Each morning she'd wake up and call me, rambling on about how her mother was absolutely annoying and that she couldn't wait to move out with me in a secluded spot, just the two of us, because she knew that I was the only person that would ever remain by her side no matter what. She'd go on and gossip about things I could care less about but I always listened with great effort, because way back I pinkie promised her on the red and busty slide on that ratchet playground in second grade that I would listen if she ever had something on her mind she was just aching to get out. She would shout at the telly during football games like the players could actually hear her, and it annoyed the hell out of everyone in the room, but I was the only one smiling from it. She would have these sudden breakdowns and feel like crying randomly, which I never understood but I was still there through all of the shit she came across. She was physically smaller, almost shorter than anyone at school, so each time she fell asleep with me she would pretend I was some teddy bear- which I had no problem with. She hated swearing and would get on anyone that swore around her. She loved baseball and got mad when her parents made her go to regular camp instead of baseball camp. She was insecure about her glasses but I constantly reminded her that she was wrong, and that she was one of a kind and that she was the only one that really hated them. She despised itchy sweaters and she always wore something girly, and made sure it was yellow because that was her favorite color. When we were little I would always get bullied and she'd be there to the rescue, once she even punched a kid in the nose for calling me 'stick legs' and she got in trouble but she claimed showing 'that no good nosy rotten pig' who's boss, and it was worth it. I grew to learn, love and live with her actions, phases, words, constant grumpiness, touches, kisses, hugs. Everything about her was familiar, and over all sh-she was perfect, Lou," He said all of his words quietly, I could tell he had tears ready to fall down his cheeks but he was being stubborn again and holding them in, which didn't seem to be working at the moment.

I sat still and stared at Harry, swallowing thickly and listening to Harry's shaky breaths that he inhaled and exhaled over and over, always intently listening to each word he had to say. I saw his still wet hand slowly reach for mine, and I wasn't hesitant at all as I took it in my own and put my other hand on top of it to warm him up just a bit. After a moment I lifted my free hand that was on top and moved it towards the steering wheel, keeping one hand on Harry's as I began to drive down the road away from his house. Soon after a bit, I listened to his sobbing and sniffling, not bothered one single bit because this was something I knew he was upset, and I wanted to bring that feeling away from him. Believe it or not, even though he was someone most people would hate to be around, that's the way he was and no one could change that. 

I found out how Harry trusted me with something like this, and that was just one step further into growing to love each part of him, just as he was.


	8. Chapter Eight

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I didn't really know where Louis was taking me and I wasn't really on the edge of caring- the only thing I cared about was how he actually listened. I kept a hold of his warm hand and laced it in with my own cold one, my heart beat rapid from the cold rain and temperature outside. Considering it was night, it took an even bigger toll and gave me goosebumps that felt as if they were going to stay on my arms permanently. The back of my head was pressed to the headrest that was attached to the seat I was in, my eyes feeling heavy every now and often. I couldn't believe I spilled absolutely everything, nothing was left to admit to Louis and he knew every piece of my life now, and that's a first for me. I mumbled things incoherent that seemed to be about Louis and Emily, both, some were about me being dazed at the moment. I turned my head after my eyes had become slightly swollen from the quiet sobbing that had just now left me, now I was hiccuping the smallest bit and my stomach turned, but somehow it was in a good way, all for a good reason. I stared at Louis for a moment before I felt the car turn, my eyes casting the gaze down at our hands once more.

I remember the direction and route to Louis' house, and he seemed to be going that way for now but I stayed eerily quiet and listened to the heavy rain drops pounding against the window, each second feeling as if it was lasting ten minutes for me. That is, until I felt Louis pull the car to a stop and we just kind of sat there for a moment, listening to the very faint and quiet soft-type music playing through the stereo. I finally started to drag my fingertips in a jagged line towards the door handle, pulling it once to see dim lights pop up above Louis and I as I pushed the door open with my leg and slowly turned around, knowing I'd have to let go of Louis' hand sooner or later. I wanted it to be later, but he was the only one that I could really go to right now, and even if he wasn't- I'd still go to him anyway. I felt Louis let go first and slip out of his own seat, my hand instantly running across my torso so that I was hugging myself once more. I waited until I knew Louis was waiting for me to get out, and that's when I finally made the effort to move. I didn't know what I was feeling, it was kind of as if I had no emotion at that time, or maybe as if I was in some sort of despair moment. I sniffled and ignored the rain making me even more wet, annoyed that I had to leave the warm car and annoyed that I had to walk, annoyed that I was acting like this in front of Louis, and most certainly annoyed that I had no idea why I couldn't figure out just one single solitary feeling for him. I was starting to think I would try to focus on just one feeling for now, one that could silently told Louis I was appreciating every second with him. 

I knew that his parents were already home but I didn't really mind, because obviously they were asleep and Louis was going to let me sleep there with him, even as wet as I was. I let the other lead me in through the front doors this time, immediately warming up now that it was heated inside and I ran my hands up and down my arms, rubbing up quickly until I was stopped in the middle of everything and the water that was dangling from me was dripping on each stair, making me purse my lips together for making everything wet as I trailed through the hallway and to a bathroom, kind of confused as to why Louis didn't bring me to his bedroom to sleep right away. 

"Let's get you warmed up," He mumbled quietly, bringing me over to the shower before he turned it on, a familiar squeaking noise erupting from the handle. I sighed a bit and let Louis undress me as soon as he got back, stripping off each piece of clothing slowly and one by one. When I finally got free of my clothing completely, I looked down at my pale legs and followed them up to see my body get just a bit more tan as my eyes trailed up my torso until I looked back up at Louis, gently touching the hems of his shirt, just until I reached the bottom and lifted it up with my index finger, giving him the hint that I wanted him in there with me so he could be by my side once again. I slid his shirt up over his head and kissed his lips along the way, dropping the fabric next to my feet, still warm from his skin when I felt it against my ankle. I took my time with each step and slid down his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them first before anything. Once they hit his feet, he pulled them out and moved them to the side, letting me slide down his boxers along with it afterwards. 

Louis' hands lightly touched my back from under my arms, fingers rippling against the concocted muscles that shaped and indented in my back as his palms flattened and moved up, relaxing me just like he did back at the club, sparking those familiar butterflies to flutter around in the pit of my stomach. I almost leaned onto him again but I didn't want the boy to feel the pressure of my own weight on top of him, so I just leaned down and placed my left cheek against Louis' own, kissing his temples first. I let him rub my back for a moment, craving off of his warmth before I blinked my eyes open, noticing how he slowly pulled me into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. I smiled just a bit for the first time that night, my eyes beginning to close once I felt the hot water wash over my skin. Louis stepped back to let me under the shower head that was attached to the wall, my head hanging down for a moment before I saw Louis' feet, then his hand- which I took in my own to bring him in closer to me. Our hips pressed gently and I brought my lips to his, giving him one deep kiss that meant absolutely everything to me right then and there. I continued to inhale shaky breaths, but then they soon morphed into more slow and steady ones as I exhaled everything that was bothering me that night, each thought fading into oblivion as if it never existed. I allowed Louis' hands to move around me as we each pulled back to breathe properly, my fingertips curling on a off a short distance against his skin. Louis' hands rose to my scalp, gently running his fingers through each lock concealed with hair that had a small curl to it, playing around for a minute and if I had to be honest about it, it felt like the best thing in the world. It was my own personal touch that I got from Louis, and something I'd never felt before- so it was new, but it was special.

The bet flooded through my mind. The initial bet was to get Louis to be mine- to do compelling, dirty things to him that I could talk about with Nick and everyone that I usually talked to, and get the money I would have originally won in the first place. But the bet soon took a tole on me, and I was no longer waning to get him in bed with me each night; I was going to make him fall in love.. fall in love with me. That is, if he wasn't already, which I was strongly curious about, because I felt myself spiraling downward, and I wanted more than anything for Louis to come down with me through all of it. 

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

I felt Harry's lips move in sweet patterns on the skin of my neck, my head tilting just a bit until my forehead rested on his left shoulder, lowering my hands down until I reached the very end of his spine, dragging one finger back up the middle until I gently rubbed around his shoulder blades, a satisfied and pleasuring sigh falling from the boy's lips. I grasped onto his upper body and loved how he whispered pleasing sentences in my ear, each one making me understand everything he was thinking a bit better than the last. My lips pursed as I stood there for a moment with him, exchanging the kisses and mumbled sayings right back at him, caressing his jawline and apples of his cheeks with my thumbs as I brought myself up on my toes to kiss him one last time, my palms cupping each side of his face until they fell back down, my lips still occupied. My smaller hands ran over his chest, feeling the smooth skin beneath my fingertips as my tongue finally met Harry's, instantly melting against each other's. My eyelids felt heavy as I explored the inside of his mouth, slowly and gently flicking my tongue against Harry's occasionally.

As soon as I pulled away, I saw his eyes still closed as if he couldn't believe I wasn't completely close to him like I was before, but that was only until I turned the shower off behind me, making sure to get him clean before I did anything so it wouldn't be an entire waste of water- but either way, I don't think it would've changed the thought that I was falling for Harry faster than I thought. 

"Come here," I whispered sweetly in his ear, knowing I gave him chills as soon as I opened the shower door. I glanced down and picked up the rest of our clothes, making sure to take Harry's so my parents wouldn't get suspicious about him. I set his clothes on the sink and then grasped a towel in my hand, gliding back to Harry a few feet away from me. I handed it to him to shake out his hair into, only to take it back and dab it down his entire body, drying every last inch of him until he was perfectly warm once more. He still had that familiar scent to him, it was something simple and natural, unique along with everything. I dried myself off and pulled a towel around my waist, giving a clean one to Harry to do the same as I piled his clothing in my shorter arms, hugging it to my chest as I led him out of the bathroom and down the hall, turning a corner to face my door soon after.

I opened it, strolling in quietly and shut it as soon as Harry had gotten in after me. A breeze hit my face and gave me goosebumps, similar to the ones that were still latched and planted onto Harry's arms. I brought him around the room until I could finally find a pair of boxers for him to wear over his waist, bringing some up my own legs when I finished with him. As I dropped the towels down into the hamper of my room, I felt Harry pulling me in the direction of the bed until I was certain he would use me as his own personal pillow in that exact moment. 

I held his hand the entire way, slipping under the not yet warm and white covers, resting my head on a pillow once Harry's legs entangled with mine, conserving off of each other's body heat in order to stay warm. I continued to keep him close until I felt his hot breath against my lips, a few of his still damp curls brushing over my forehead and one even close to my left temple. I was on the right side of the bed, Harry on the opposite and soon I felt his head move down to my neck, nuzzling his nose in at the base by collarbones. I brought my hands up to his hair and began to play against his scalp once more, just so he could fall asleep faster than me- all because I knew he needed it the most. I wouldn't stop with the relaxing movements until I heard the faint snoring sound that would signal me to stop.

And five minutes later, I heard exactly that.

I noticed how Harry looked when he slept, red flushes rise up and down his cheeks and neck, giving me some clue about the dreams he's having. He's warm and his chest rises with every strong inhale, his completely warm breath fanning over my neck as he lays close to me, holding me even closer each time his arms tighten slowly. Everything about him is warm, especially underneath the sheets and from my own body heat. He's simply beautiful and he looks immensely cuddly, soft and heated, not so intimidating when his eyes are on me, trailing your body and making me hot all over, in every single place. When he's asleep, his nose and forehead wrinkle and crease and I have a sudden urge to to lean over and kiss every one of those lines until they smooth out and he's back into a peaceful sleep. He obviously likes to be around someone in bed and not alone, or at least I can tell he prefers it that way. Harry would be that kind of person you could truly fall asleep with, and I admired every inch of that fact.

I finally put my hands down against his back and closed my eyes, blocking out all thoughts that protruded from my peaceful on the the edge of sleeping state of mind. As my breaths became slower, silent yawns made my lips part for brief moments and I soon found myself falling into a deep slumber. 

...............

 

I woke up the same way I did with Harry the last time, sun peering from the blinds and curtains- right into my eyes. I sigh and whimper a bit, shifting and realizing I was very close to the edge, looking down to see Harry's hand lazily halfway up my back, his nose still pressed to the very base of my neck. I started out breathing very slowly, afraid and fearing the fact of waking up the other but I soon relaxed enough to melt back against his flesh, holding each moment sacred to me.

I found myself wakening up just a bit more, soon my eyes opened and I really didn't want to close them, now that I thought about Harry. Minutes later, I heard him do the same, whimpering quietly and groaning the same way as he turned his head to see the sun, immediately hugging into my side and gently digging his fingers into my back, not bothering me by the least bit. I searched for an expression in his face, seeing how he was tired over all, but he looked content more than anything, and I was instantly curious as to what he might have been thinking or what he dreamed about. I wanted to know so much about him, everything if it was possible. He'd already told me so much about him, his life, what he did and things quite similar, but it never felt like enough. 

Harry's senses obviously had come back to him, because I felt lips curling and swaying against my skin, causing my eyes to close as if my body were on autopilot, letting my whole other self sink into something that was similar to oblivion. Harry's hands had gained motion slowly, running farther up my back and me quickly loosening up as if I was letting this all come automatically. I didn't care about the time, I didn't care about what I would do today with him, all because his touches and glides of his tongue and lips were sinking me down further into whatever feeling I was having. 

A quiet grunt combined with a moan escaped Harry's lips, feeling silent vibrations run through my body as he hummed to my skin, kissing his way down my torso until he stopped at the waistband of my boxers, only to brush against the spot I was aching for him to touch the most. He had other plans, apparently, and I could tell by how slow he was going that he'd make me wait a while for anything pleasuring. He brought one leg over me and instead of straddling my waist, he straddled right beneath the skin where my hipbones where located, making every part of me flutter with want and lust, but I kept in what I wanted. All of a sudden, I saw him bend down and press our bodies together, about to kiss me but he stopped himself right as I was ready for something simple, making my heart race quickly and ram in my chest.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast this morning, Lou," He said with a short breath exhaled from his lips. I was starting to feel as if he would try anything to hold me down and save me for later, also as if he was doing everything in his willpower not to make sweet love to me right then and there. I wasn't questioning what he wanted to do that morning, anything was more than fine with me and he somehow convinced me before I knew anything better to say.

"Where?" I asked in an exasperated sigh, even though I knew better than to ask him in the first place. He'd be taking me to the most obvious choice he could ever give away, and a thought overwhelmed me that we would be going there regularly from then on. I saw a smirk form it's way slowly onto Harry's plump and pink-looking lips, bringing his hips down on top of my own once to apply just the right amount of pressure.

"That small cafe."


	9. Chapter Nine

-Harry's P.O.V.-

It almost amused me how much Louis was instantly melting against me, finding it harder to breathe as soon as I brought my hips back down once more, getting the exact amount of friction I needed but I stopped myself, sucking in a shaky breath as I pushed my weight up by using my arms. I was partially thankful I didn't keep going, also proud of myself after feeling Louis pull me back down to connect our lips as if he was afraid to let me sit up in the first place, maybe thinking I'd disappear if I did so. I chuckled under my mumbled words that were almost incoherent from the kissing, allowing the movements and soon letting my arms ease down until I was finally relaxed between Louis' legs, feeling his calves wrapping around my lower back and his ankles crossed at the ends. My upper half attached to Louis' but I brought my hips in as if I was grinding, but not completely- all because my hips seemed to have their own motion and I didn't want to stop them in any kind of way.

Fuck it.

"Lou-" I breathed out quietly, moaning the slightest bit when I felt Louis' hands travel down my back; giving me the all too familiar touch like back at the club. "W-We should, um.." I suddenly lost my train of thought, pausing but failing to remember what I wanted to do. I silently urged him on, my hips slowing down as soon as I felt his hands go back up to repeat the pattern and pace which made my eyes close with satisfaction. My breath hitched and held me back for a moment as I felt him rub my back over and over, making sure to caress the parts beneath my shoulder blades and up by the base of my neck. I blinked my eyes open and turned my head to the side, kissing along Louis' neck in delicate patterns until I started getting a bit sloppier in my work by moving to the side a bit and going off track, but I quickly sat up. I stared down at Louis for a moment, intrigued and overwhelmed with surprise. As I slowly bent back down, I shifted my left thigh to the outside of Louis' right one, leaving myself in a position I couldn't refuse to move from. Just as I brought myself up to kiss his lips, I moved to his ear instead and slowly started to grind down against his leg, leaving Louis to do the same with mine until I had a steady rhythm going with him. The pleasure that sparked in my stomach and waist was unbearably perfect, making it feel as if the atmosphere in the room was shifting right then and there.

"We'll keep it classy," I whispered briefly between breaths, fingers curling against the sheets as I pressed my forehead to the pillow, the blankets and covers above my back sealing in every last ounce of heat. My body was already hot and sweaty, Louis' was the exact same for him. I looked over at Louis and saw him nod wearily in response, his eyes shutting and his head tilting back just a bit.

I rolled my hips down until I felt the immense heat beginning to form inside of me, that's when I placed a hand on Louis' chest, bringing myself up just a bit until I met his lips. My own lips parted as if I were to speak in some way, but all that came out was short and hot breaths mixing in with the other's. I slowly started to drag my hand down to the waistband of Louis' boxers, flicking my fingertips against them until I finally brought it back up to the pillows, gripping the two sides that were next to Louis' head and began to grind down a bit harder until I finally held his hand, squeezing it every so often whenever I felt immense pressure building up inside of me. It was a different way to achieve an orgasm but it was certainly working for the both of us, I could just tell by the lad's moans against my lips. Please was continuously rolling through me like tidal waves, crashing against my rib cage and lower abdomen. Louis' skin was hot and sticky, but it was attractive in so many ways that really managed to stand out to me, making me cringe with overwhelming delight. My own eyes squeezed shut as my hips continued to roll until my body felt numb, indicating that I was close to the quickest relief I could've ever achieved in that short amount of time. Louis' hands seemed to morph into digging nails and painful scratches instead of delicate and sweet touches, but it set me off completely, and I'd be lying if I said so otherwise.

The minute my orgasm exploded in the pit of my stomach, my moves became slow and heard Louis moan one last time, right at the base of my neck where he'd been sucking lightly. The vibrations that he sent off made my arms weak and I could no longer keep my weight up on them, slowly lowering myself afterwards until I was pressed to Louis' upper half once again. The tingling feeling lasted for about ten seconds at the most, my eyes shut the entire time and silent moans escaping my lips. My entire body fell limp against Louis' until I knew I released right there in my boxers, letting one last sigh fall from my mouth. Everything in my body was numb and almost felt as if it was dry in some way, leaving me to feel like I was left in a pure state of bliss. The sensation was powerful, making my stomach suck in automatically.

I felt Louis' fingers loosen off of my back and I could tell he left red stripes behind, but I'd consider it as a compliment more than anything. I swallowed hard and rolled over to the side, letting the sheets float down until the gently rested against my lower waist by my hipbones. Everything underneath the sheets was hot in some way, it didn't matter how, it just was. I took a few minutes to soak everything in, a smirk lasting on both of our lips too soon. When I finally got ready to speak, I glanced up at the ceiling above me.

"So.. breakfast?" I breathed out, tracing abstract patterns into the blank ceiling with my eyes. I could hear Louis panting a bit next to me, and my hand was throbbing uncontrollably but I felt as if it might have been the perfect start to our morning- and all I needed was a simple reply from Louis to make it even better.

"Definitely." 

.........................................

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

The cafe remained exactly the same, hearing distant noises of silverware clinking and scraping across bowls and plates. I sat in the usual booth in the same seat as before, except this time the atmosphere was bright and subtle. I looked over at Harry and saw him studying the menu and mumbling each thing to himself, my eyebrow arching the slightest bit. 

"You're staring," Harry mumbled to me, although I hadn't realized it until then. I cast my gaze back down at my menu even though I didn't study it as intensely as Harry, feeling his long legs stretch out beneath the table without disturbing the position I was in. I was still in some sort of daze, my memory fogged over with Harry's touches that seemed to be completely oblivious towards him now, but I knew it was stuck in his mind, also. 

It was odd, we bickered over every small thing but he somehow found a way to kiss me by the end of each argument. He would start out by cutting me off with his usual interruptions but I wouldn't ever tell him to stop because at some points I would be immensely furious with him- but he'd shut me up with one simple touch of his fingertips. He was someone I wouldn't ever suspect to get along with but I did anyway, almost in a natural way. He had that weird flicker of a smirk around the corner of his lips all the time, making a dimple indent in his left cheek. He was laid back and easy going, a smart ass, stubborn and sarcastic half the time he talked- but every so often he loosen up and become someone else that was entirely different. 

I felt Harry's ankle nudge against mine and I looked back up at him, sitting back against the red cushioned booth until I stretched my own legs out. My toes curled inside of my shoes as I just kind of looked at him again, not bothered one bit by him staring right back at me. I wondered if we were actually a couple or not, we'd never talked about it and maybe that's what it was. Maybe we were a couple, and things like that made my stomach churn over again. It obviously wasn't a perfect relationship but it worked out just fine, resulting in me still being here with him.

"Lou," Harry said finally, setting his menu down without blinking once. His head tilted to the side a bit as he made eye contact with me for what seemed like forever until he spoke once more. "Could I ask you a question?" I just looked at him for a moment before I even considered nodding, mostly because when he asked me questions I would just assume that he would soon reel me into something I didn't want to do, but I'd do it anyway. Finally, I nodded, waiting for what he wanted to ask.

"Which university are you wanting to go to?" 

That actually threw me off for a moment, because most of the time Harry wasn't curious about my work or what I did, he just normally hung around when I studied or read something that I needed to read or write, quizzing me on different things and helping me out as much as he can- but he never asked me what he was curious about. I knew exactly what university I wanted to go to, it wasn't something I'd question myself on.

"Cambridge," I said with a simple voice although it was quiet. My eyes still wearily laid on Harry's ones; which seemed to slice right through mine right now. I saw his eyebrows raise the slightest bit and his fingers fold into each other, slotting perfectly.

"Isn't that really hard to get int-"

"Yes." 

Harry looked down at his hands and this time he didn't look up, as if he was thinking deeply and intently. I had enough stress doing anything for myself, simply because my parents wanted more than anything to just set me up for a scholarship, but I wouldn't let them. I wanted to do it myself and get in starting by scratch, because it wouldn't feel worth it and it wouldn't actually feel like an accomplishment. Cambridge only excepted the best and top students who devoted almost all of their time to their education to get a good start in life, and that was my first goal. I wanted desperately to get into that university, it was the best there and it was the school I'd always dream about getting into. Even as smart as I thought I was, I'd always wondered if it was enough. I mean I don't want Harry to worry about it either, because he was just like that. If I told him I had a problem he'd want to fix it immediately, just to see a smile on my lips- but the thought was ridiculous. That's why I didn't tell him anything about school or things like that, he'd worry and wouldn't stop.

"When are you applying?" He asked quietly without looking back up at me, still.

"In about a month." I told him softly, reminding me over and over that if I left I'd also have to leave Harry, but we still had four months to see what would happen with us. One month to apply, and three more months to receive a decision. Most of the time I would stay up the entire late night with coffee and books and my computer, and some nights Harry would visit me and sit there and hum to himself, just to be there next to me. He didn't have to talk, and sometimes he chose not to, so I just figured he wanted to be there. "But that's if they even accept me in the first pla-"

"You'll get in, Lou." 

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." 

I saw him look back up and me and I was curious as to what was rolling through his mind. His face was straight but his eyes looked unsure, and it made me want to say a quick 'thank you' but our same waitress, May, had appeared to our table before I could. She had the familiar soothing smile and she looked fondly at the both of us. Harry had ordered first after saying hello for me and I ordered after him, and then the next thing I knew I was sitting back with no menu under my hands, only a black table; looking over at Harry.

"I don't know why you doubt anything, Lou, you're the top student at school, you're a genius and you have the tendency to constantly get A's in each and every single thing you do. You're always focus on your work and you have so much ahead for you. But the thing is you always have this thought that you won't be able to accomplish it on your own, and how do I know that? Because you mumble your thoughts. But each time I hear you say that you're going to fail at something I can't really do anything but sit back and watch you succeed anyway, because that's how you are. So when I tell you to believe me, you believe me." 

I listened to each word and each sentence he had to say, and maybe I did believe him. But just for the shortest bit. 

........................................

 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I'm kind of concerned on the fact that Louis is stressing out, it almost makes me stressed out. Seeing his face like that makes me what to get the thought through him that he'll never accomplish anything unless he thinks positive, and that just pissed me off right there inside because I'd want to tell him over and over again how much I supported the fact that he could actually do it. 

The whole time we were eating we were silent, but it was a nice kind of silence. I loved how Louis would nudge me every so often under the table and that would cause me to glance up at him thoughtfully, only to look back down at my food in front of me. I wondered why he wouldn't accept any of the many scholarships that his parents and other schools had provided for him, but then again it wasn't my life but I couldn't help but have the urge to ask him even more questions.

And so I did exactly that.

He answered each question I had for him, whether it was about school, his family or what he loved or hated. I continued to ask him until I knew more about him, way past us finishing our food. Our table was cleared and I was sitting there talking with him, debating as usual on different topics that I could care less about but Louis' opinion on everything had sparked an interest in me. Sometimes I would disagree with him completely and not talk to him for a few minutes, all until it faded away and I came up with more questions. He answered everything smoothly and simple, making a small smirk appear on my own lips for some completely odd reason.

.........................................

The street was definitely empty, and as a matter of fact it was pretty late on that issue. We'd stayed in that cafe for what seemed like ten hours at the most, ordering another meal at lunchtime between us just talking. Each time I thought about leaving, one look at Louis' face almost glued my bottom down on the chair and jerked me and motioned me to stay for at least ten more minutes at a time- only to result in a few hours. But for now, I was walking around town with Louis. We were headed to the square of our town, which consisted of bright neon light signs and music playing in different spots, people flooded around and food and things set up every Friday night. Since it was Friday night, now, we figured it might have been the best if we hung around there for a bit. 

Louis was leaning into my side just a bit, and each time he got super close I'd want to turn him around and kiss him to no extent. My fingers brushed across his jumper and even though it was quite cold outside I loved it. He was such a special person and he was almost radiant to me, standing out in each and every way. His entire self was warm and he had that glowing smirk that made me even more interested, now that I knew more about him. I think I might have just genuinely grown fond of the lad, in each way that he spoke or moved, walked or ran. I loved how he was someone that had insecurities, because it gave me the option to point them out whenever we were close and it was something I wanted to make him feel beautiful, all as much as I can.

I stopped in my tracks before we had to turn a corner to officially be in the town square, stopping Louis along with me. I made one swift turn before holding his hand, spinning him around until I finally had a chance to gently push him against the wall. The small and faint white cloud from my breath fell from my lips and I took a moment to lean in, barely brushing across Louis' own lips. My cheeks felt as if they were burning when Louis' arms found their way around my lower back to pull me closer until our hips were together and it seemed like we were the same height for the shortest and the most brief second.

"Lou," I whispered quietly, my eyes fluttering to a close as I leaned in closer to his lips. My hands were up on the wall, palms spread out against the bricks next to Louis' ears but just a bit above them and a half foot away from each side of his head. "Kiss me." 

"Why?" He asked with a smart tone, even though his voice gave away that he was weak underneath my very touch.

"Because you can." 

That right there did it for him, and he closed our gap and kissed me in just the right way that I wanted. It was soft and sweet, not rough like half of the time we did anything- even though both were extremely effective. My tongue ran along Louis' lower lip until I licked my way through, making it very, very light. I took his hand and minimized everything until I was able to pull back a minute or so later, pressing short kisses along his jawline until I reached his ear.

"Come on," I said with a whispered tone, keeping my voice like that because I didn't want to ruin the moment with a regular tone. I laced my fingers into Louis' and eased off of him, letting on a strained walk until I reached the corner with him, entering the wild looking square.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Finally hit my tenth chapter, so basically I'm halfway through this fic. I actually wanna thank whoever's continuously reading this, it pushes me to go on more than you think :)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter x

***End of Part One***

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

It was somewhat psychotic in the square that night, and most of it I can recall from memory. It was raging with fun, and each measly second would result into something new entirely. Harry on the other hand, he showed a new side of himself- a giddy one. I already knew how the smallest things would make him smile, but that night it seemed as if he couldn't ever stop smiling. It was completely contagious for me, and probably everyone around him also. That whole time his hand never left mine, even as he payed for food and shared it with me, waltzed into random stores that I had no idea even existed, and explored around and talked to people. He left me in a paralyzed state of awe and daze each time his lips would attach themselves to my own, and it would linger me on and keep me wanting more- as usual. 

That night also had something different. It had millions upon millions of possibilities that made it harder for me to keep my distance away from Harry, even to go to sleep. His personality never got old to me, his laugh never did either. The same goes for his smile and his stubbornness. I guess he himself never got old to me, all in that short amount of time. I had no idea how long we stayed there at the square, but I was just on the brink of falling down from being exhausted until Harry finally pulled me in the direction of the back gates and towards home.

But for now, he was walking down the street and his hand was still holding onto mine. Occasionally he would bump into me, moving in front of me to walk backwards just so he could look at me. His free hand would sometimes travel to the small of my back and he would pull me closer as if he would kiss me, but he would always hesitate and dodge what he wanted to do for some reason. I didn't mind it, I supposed he had a reason for it but it made me want to kiss him badly, which I guess was his whole plan on that anyway. Each time my fingers would brush against his shoulder blades, back or arms, he would flinch away but sigh as if my touch was soothing to him. 

As we got to my doorstep, I could hear my parents talking and the telly running on already. My stomach churned and I realized Harry hasn't even met them yet, but then again it's something nerve wracking as well known as they are. I looked up at him and saw his face soon taking shape into something softer as he glanced down at me.

He leaned in slowly and did it again, dodging my lips to move against my jawline and neck. I let go of his hand for the first time that night and let him continue on down and my hands went against his sides and up his torso until I held onto his back underneath his arms, pulling him just a bit closer to me. A chill ran down my spine faster than I could even think about feeling the side effects from it, and my lower back soon pressed against the black and curving metal railing that lined itself along the outside of the porch. I usually let him go on with whatever he wanted to do, but this time I decided I had enough courage in myself to make a move. Just as he pulled away to plant more kisses along my collarbones, I lifted his chin in a result of pressing our lips together. 

I felt him smile.

He sighed as if he was relieved from my small movement. "Lou," He whispered to me before pulling back just to say that one thing, only to come back in and run his hands up under my shirt against the skin of my back. "Can I meet them?" 

I knew he was talking about my parents. I was about to say yes, but then I realized how judgmental my father was. My mum was fine, except she normally agreed with my father unless it was something she was truly cautious or strung on about. My father wouldn't be afraid to say mean words to Harry, he wouldn't be afraid to criticize or tell him to leave me for the rest of my life. He was in charge, but his words were enough. He never did hit anyone, all because everyone knew he had a heart that he didn't like to show but still used. A sudden nerve rushed over me and I could feel Harry's heart quickening with each pulse it made, but I stayed quiet and made a final but weary nod.

..........................

My parents were in front of Harry and I. My father literally staring him down with narrowed eyes, yet Harry remained calm and vigilant. I tapped my fingers on my thigh and awaited for the awkward moment to pass, my heart literally drowning. No one has said two words to anyone, and it was just Harry, my father and mother, and then me for the last taking. My father's eyes would never leave Harry's and my glance was down at our hands that were tightly together from natural feelings.

"Harry, I'll just get right into it." My dad finally spoke, gesturing towards his office before moving aside to let him through. "My office. Now." I felt him let go of my hand, and then follow the taller man into his study.

............................

-Harry's P.O.V.-

His office was certainly large, no doubt about that. I was wondering how I would ever make it out of that house alive, and more obviously with Louis still able to be with me. I could tell this wouldn't start out well, but I was willing for it to go to any extent to prove to this man I wasn't leaving Louis' side.

Louis' father leaned against his desk and left me standing there in the middle of the room, peering right at me. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Why did you choose Louis of all people?"

"Lots of reasons."

"Like?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Too many to list." 

I heard him sigh and rub his eyes once, running a hand over his mouth only to put it back down at his sides. "You're not making yourself very clear. I know who you are and what you do to people at school, how you take advantage of them. I don't want it happening to Louis, and I just want you to know that you-"

"You make me sound like I'm a serial killer, sir, I'm just simply dating your son." 

"What do you mean when you say tha-"

"Because that's love."

"You're eighteen, you can't feel love." He said sternly, looking right at me without blinking once. "Not that fast."

"That's the thing, sir," I started out slowly, caressing my thumbs against my own thigh to calm myself down without wanting to start anything. "I'm sure you're familiar with what love feels like. But if you don't take precautions, you'd probably end up messing up what you started. For me, Louis' someone that has a certain attachment," My nose bunched up for a second and looked behind me at the door, swearing I heard a sound behind me in the room but I didn't think too much of it, so I turned back to Louis' father. "I wasn't too sure as to what I was feeling with him, but he soon made me realize it. I didn't plan on telling him, no, but now that I've met you I'm sure will be doing that soon. If I have to be completely honest with you, my heart his beating too fast and I feel more nervous than I ever have in my entire life because I'm basically jutting out the entire truth to someone that has the complete power of tearing me away from someone I couldn't really bare to live without now. But I asked Louis if I could meet you for a reason, so I could tell you how much he means to me. I may be eighteen, sir, but you're really never too young to feel love. But I can see in your face how worried you are. You're worried that I'll break his heart and leave him, or that I'll distract him from his future or take advantage of him. That's not true, and it never will be. And until that very last possible moment that I can't be with him anymore, I will always be next to him and I won't take him for granted. I will constantly remind him how beautiful he is until he's completely fed up with me saying it. I will take him out and I will hold him in my arms each time he feels upset and I won't leave his side until he tells me to, but that will be the only time I walk away. I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me, but I can see in his eyes that for once he looks happy. Over these past two weeks I've learned to love each and every single part of him, even the parts he hates. I've grown to love how he talks, moves or kisses me. You'd be surprised by how insecure he is. His hands shake when he's feeling upset. He takes a deep breath after each time he swears, lies or does something to disobey you and your wife because it's as if his body rejects it and can't contain the feeling. Goosebumps appear on his skin each time I touch him but he pulls me in anyway. He's never cold when I'm around him, always warm instead. He has dimples on his lower back that are just skin indents but they're completely perfect to me, and he gets annoyed each time I tell him that they just make him even more beautiful. He constantly tells me so much about you and how much his opinion matters to you, but sir, I know for a matter of fact that he could disagree with you on this. You say I don't know about love, but I do. I've known it too much, and it's time that I face the fact that I'm in love with your son, even as much as I try to make myself believe that I'm not."

The man's eyes were now softened and he was staring at me as if he was listening intently to each word I had to say, so he soon spoke. "You keep saying you love each part of him, Harry, why do you say th-"

"Because I mean it." 

Louis' father's mouth shut and complete silence filled the room, his hands soon folding together. "Well alright, then," He stands up and I could've sworn that his eyes were cloudy and red for a moment, but his gaze shifted down to his hands. He swallowed hard and took a moment to speak, just before looking back up at my straight face. He slowly approached me and stood over me with a tall gesture. "It surprises me to say that you've proved me wrong." His voice cracked a bit as he stepped back and leaned against his desk, his arms crossed. 

A smile curved on my lips and my heart felt as if it was fluttering with relief. Louis' image instantly carved itself into my mind and it stayed there the whole time I nodded, looking down at my hands for the shortest, most brief moment ever. 

"Will do." I promise him with a quiet voice, fumbling with my own long fingers as the smile still kept itself stuck right on my lips, holding on for dear life.

"Good," He started out, a smile just now starting to form on his own but it quickly faded as soon as he realized he was actually trusting someone with Louis for once. "But one more thing, before you leave," He said before I could turn around and go. "Have you even told him that you feel that way yet?"

"No. But don't tell him, because I want to tell him at the best moment that I can." I said as I looked him dead in the eye, knowing the man would squeal to Louis right as he had the chance, but I wouldn't let him. I was going to tell him myself, even if it killed me to wait a long period of time.

"Fine," The man finally said, peering over at me before letting his smile finally take shape. "But there's a one time warning for everything. I don't know you enough to know your habits, but you just have have to promise me something." 

"And that would be?" I asked with a patient voice, not hearing anything for a minute.

"Don't be a smart ass and mess it up." 

A light chuckle fell from my lips. "And you say we don't know each other."

And with that, I left the room.

 

***End of Part One***

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

***Part Two***

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

The letter was held in my hand and I was shaking just a bit, Harry right in front of me. My heart was racing incredibly fast and I had too much to overcome right now, things running through my mind that I didn't think were even possible to imagine. It's been four complete months with Harry and I was excited to say that I'd actually made it with him, and now I was completely afraid that if I'd make it into Cambridge that I'd leave him for a long amount of time. 

But for now, I'd still have to find out if I was in or not.

"Lou, please just open it." Harry whispered to me, also staring down at the letter. I was in the middle of the living room, alone with the boy and my fingers trailed over the envelope. 

"I don't know if I can or no-" 

"Please."

I took a deep breath and sighed afterwards, emptying all of the oxygen from my lungs before taking one swift move to move my thumb under the flap and hear a quiet rip as I did so. I unstuck it from the adhesive it was attached to and lifted the flap afterwards, seeing a white folded letter with something in it. I swallowed hard and let my shoulders drop and heard Harry's quiet huffs of air falling from his lips in anticipation. He soon stepped back as if he was wanting to be surprised, not wanting to read it himself- just to wait for my reaction.

I pulled the paper out of the envelope and opened the top, seeing 'Mr. Tomlinson,' on the top. I undid the rest of it and opened it to see it was more than one page, a packet of almost twenty pages. My eyes widened a bit and I scanned over the first sentence, which was all I needed to read, and that was it.

I got in.

I dropped the letter to my feet and looked over at Harry, speechless until I saw him look up at me with sad eyes. There was no smile on my lips, I was paralyzed right then and there until I finally took a breath of air, my lips parted as if I wanted to say something but I still kept myself quiet from the relief. Oh my God, I made it. The school that could literally change my life had accepted me, and I couldn't bear to contain anything else.

Harry looked back at me and his expression softened even more, sighing. "Lou.." He said with a depressed voice, and I could tell that his heart sounded broken for me but I remained calm but excited inside. I shook my head and a big smile formed on my lips as I forgot about the space in between us and I immediately wrapped my arms around the lad, my face nuzzling into his chest to hear his rapid heart beat. 

"I made it," I whispered quietly, only to hear one last final sigh leave the other's lips as his arms wrapped completely around me. I heard a thankful chuckle come from him and he spun us around just a bit, until he lifted my chin to kiss me, the smile never leaving his own mouth.

"I told you-" He said between kisses, getting backed into the wall by me. "..That you would make it." 

"You did, didn't you?" I said, excitement overwhelming me too much as I continued to kiss him, swearing I had tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted to cry from joy so much, but before I could I already felt two tears roll down Harry's flushed cheeks. 

I looked up at him, smiling when I saw his eyes filled with happiness. "Thank you," I whispered quietly, my entire body shaking now with relief. I swallowed hard and felt him pull him in once more, crashing our lips together as if he was saying 'you're welcome'. I breathed sharply through my nose and felt myself being guided over to the couch, my lips never separating from Harry's.

My back was now pressed to the leather couch and I immediately sank down, pulling Harry on top of me until his upper half was touching my own torso. As I kissed him, I'd come to a realization. I felt Harry against me with so much love that even I could feel it radiating off of him. I knew what this meant, and I promised myself a while back that I wouldn't be falling for him between this time and last time but I did anyway. It came clear and I hated the fact when I noticed it floating around in my mind. It was something I didn't want to face, but it made me feel guilt all over again when I noticed it before him.

I would have to leave him. I'd have to choose between my future and Harry, and without a doubt it would be an impossible decision to make.


	11. Chapter Eleven

-Harry's P.O.V.-

It was something I never thought was possible. Four months. Four whole months. I kept myself at a steady pace throughout each of those days I spent with him, but I'd never managed to tell him anything about loving him. Each time I would try to say something it wouldn't come up, so i just kind of stood there and came up with something different to tell the lad. Excuses actually kept me held back and I was starting to think I'd never be able to say it, but hopefully it would just burst out sooner or later.

Hopefully.

He'd grown to be like a best friend more than anything, the only difference was the sex every so often. We slowed it down, the things we did. The sex got sweeter and more passionate, never rough or unattainable. Louis had a certain touch no one else could obtain or give out to me, and each time he brought me down to the bed I would almost melt against him. His father would sometimes be home when we came home late and I'd apologize and offer to help him with whatever he needed to do, whether it'd be around the house or outside in the yard working in freezing weather. It was in the middle of September now, and it was something unique for me. These other Septembers had been me playing girls and getting into clubs, drinking, drugs and whatever else I could scrape up at the moment. But now I was truly happy, something I thought would never be able to happen to me. It was all because of Louis. He was the cause of it all, and I one day I wanted to show him how much I loved him.

Also, some nights, I would stay up with him and talk for what seemed like hours on end. I never got tired of it, never. I kept my promise towards Louis' father, mostly because I wanted to. I wasn't going to fuck everything up from one small move that could end something between Louis and I. I'd spent nights at his house so much, and sometimes he'd come over to my place and we'd go out to the beach that was around the block. In my backyard there was a garden that my mother had spent almost all of her free time working in, and when she had parties with her work friends she would bring them over to the backyard and have a cookout- and of course I would bring Louis along with me. 

I could kiss him at the most random times possible. I'd grown to love each and every single part of him, and I'd learned all of his insecurities and could tell when he was showing them; because for one, he'd become shy if I ever pointed them out. I would just smile and continue on, because honestly I loved him to bits. I'd wondered if he ever felt the same towards me, if he loves me as much as I love him. It was almost as if the moves he made took a tole on me one by one, and now I was spinning into something similar to oblivion each time he would look at me or speak. We had so many arguments sometimes I thought I would explode right in the middle of the room. I wouldn't speak to him for up to a day at the most but then the next thing I knew, my feet would be dragging me all the way back to him because I couldn't bring myself to something as big as making him upset. 

It was almost as if I had Emily back with me, because I sure felt the same. But no, Louis wasn't Emily, he was better. 

But for now, I was still on the couch with him. My hands started to drag themselves up Louis' back, kissing him as slow as possible. I loved how eased off he was about everything that had just occurred, and to be completely honest I was overly happy for him even though it wasn't my own future. His face was almost sad but I kissed away his frowns at the corners of his lips, seeing them turn into shy and soft smiles. He looked up at me after I pulled back and I started pressing our foreheads together. 

"We should celebrate," I whispered with a raspy voice from it being so late at night. We'd been waiting all day for the letter to come through the mail, and all we did was sit around. The whole day I was sitting against the opposite wall with my eyes on my hands, Louis across the room with the same look on his face except he was on the couch curled up in a blanket. But now my thoughts were relieved on how happy he was- or at least I thought that when I felt his hands move all around me and soon nod after that. A smirk took it's shape on my plump lips and I touched his jawline, concealing in each moment that passed by the both of us. 

I slowly got up off of him and stood up on my feet. My toes were curling into the thick carpet that instantly relaxed me. I pulled Louis up along with me until I felt him press to my chest, pausing to hold him close for as long as possible. I hummed to myself as I twirled him around once, all until his back was pressed to my front, barely leaning into me.

"Harry." I heard him say quietly, his voice just above a whisper but still a bit weary all at the same time.

I started to offer him a soft smile. "Lou." 

I leaned down just a bit to kiss his flushed cheek, planting other pecks until I started to slow my movements and create tender kisses to his neck. He leaned into me just a bit until I felt him turn his head in the opposite direction in order for me to have more allowed and available space to do as I please. My hand was placed on his chest for the longest time until I finally had the willing courage to bring it down his torso and to his waist, my fingers curling against the very skin under his shirt. My thumbs hooked themselves against the waistband of his jeans and gently dipped down against his hipbones, deeper and deeper until I heard his breath getting shorter. My eyes closed and I stopped kissing him for a moment, the only part of me moving was my thumbs, palms and hips. I saw him turn his head towards me once more, his lips to my ear.

"Upstairs?" He mumbled, making my stomach flip and churn with delight. It was nearly midnight when I looked at the clock, so I was hesitant at first with waking any of his sisters up. As soon as I was about to decide against it, I felt Louis' hand against the small of my back, pushing my hips in to brush his thigh against my crotch. I let out a quiet noise of pleasure and my lips parted to do so, letting a nod take over.

"Upstairs," I agreed quietly, my voice cracking the slightest bit. Louis began to drag me up and up until I moved against the door of his bedroom, shedding clothes along his floor. I stepped backwards as he continued to move one thigh against my middle until I was lying down on the bed, Louis climbing up my body until I felt him remove my boxers to leave me completely exposed. I didn't know why Louis was jutting right into it, but I had no time to protest- and quiet frankly, I didn't want to.

And for the rest of that night, we made love.

................................

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

The clock was beeping next to me that next morning, and I realized I'd forgotten to turn it off. I reached over and smacked the top with a light touch, only to let my arm fall down over the edge of the bed. I was completely tired, my eyes full of sleep from the past four hours I'd gotten to myself and Harry. This time, we weren't huddled together from the heat that had overwhelmed us both, but I didn't really mind. I kept myself quiet and I swore I could hear Harry's grunts and moans from last night still playing through my mind as if it would go on for an eternity, my heart slowly starting to pick up the pace. Last night was also the first time I'd taken over, since it always was Harry topping in the first place. I could tell he was whipped, just from looking at him now. His stomach was lying flat against the mattress, his curls matted down against the white pillow and his arms around it as if he was pretending it was me for now. I began to smile just the tiniest bit, hearing small huffs of air escaping his very pink lips. I scooted closer to him until he whimpered the quietest noise. My hand went up over his exposed back and gently pulled down the blanket until it rested at the end of his spine, leaving it there to linger until I started to rub his back; up and down in slow motions. I knew he was starting to wake up but he didn't move, all because he felt my hands on his back. He had tan skin although the clouds have been mostly gray for the past three weeks, and he felt warm beneath my touch. His muscles concocted when my fingertips went all the way up his shoulders, only to ease off afterwards. He was exhaling and inhaling deep breaths of nothing but clean air and only clean air. 

Harry was mumbling something incoherent to my senses, so I ignored his words but at the same time I listened to them intently. I was lying down next to him on my side, almost falling back asleep but I was worried that if I did, I wouldn't be able to feel Harry next to me until I woke up again. His very presence made me smile and he had so much about him that stood out, which pushed me further and further into the fact that I still had to leave him sooner or later. But of course, it was my decision to go or not, but then again if Harry was still here it had to mean something.

But soon, I fell back asleep with my hand still on Harry's back.

..................................

 

"Lou," Harry whispered, just barely taking me out of my dreams. That one whisper was not enough to fully wake me, but soon after the third my eyes opened to see us in the exact same position as before, but this time Harry's eyes were open. 

"Hmm?" I hummed softly, not bothering to move- even to look at the clock. 

"It's almost two the afternoon," He said quietly as a soft chuckle emerged from his lips. 

"What were you doing that entire time?" I asked him with my eyes still closed, feeling him touch my back like I did to him hours ago. I knew he wasn't sleeping that whole time, you'd think maybe he'd at least get up to go to the restroom or at least get some breakfast from downstairs.

"I waited for you to wake up."

My eyes opened and I stared at him for a moment, seeing his eyes with flecks of shine in them, both of them just a bit wide as usual. I watched him lean in and press his lips to mine, his lips parting the slightest bit to move in closer to me. I accepted his gesture and slowly tugged at the end of his curls, but just a few of them. I noticed how he loved it each time I played with his hair, he would relax and edge me on to continue and it was almost sweet for me.

I waited until I knew for sure that Harry had pulled me in closer, feeling his warmth from his still naked body. I gasped just a bit when he kissed me good morning, his tongue sliding right over my bottom lip. 

"We should get something to eat, yeah?" He asked with what felt like a smirk. I knew Harry had to go home tonight, all because he'd been missing out on seeing his mother for the past week. I'd wondered if he'd actually bring himself to leave for once, because maybe I was overreacting when I said I couldn't stay away from him. 

Just maybe.

I nod my head, standing up with him although it pained me to get out of bed. I saw Harry wince as soon as he stood up, one hand falling down to his arse.

"God," He breathed out, looking over at me. "You wanna explain why my ass hurts so much?" 

I stared blankly at him, all until a smile erupted on my lips and I took his hand, leading him over to the door until I realized I needed boxers. I pulled some fresh ones up over my legs and let Harry do the same, only I gave him a t-shirt because his tattoos were distracting enough as it is. I saw how he had them covering almost every part of his upper arms, across his chest and a few down below on his hips. Some traveled over his shoulders and I wondered what most of them meant to him, but the thought quickly faded and left my mind within no time.

..................................

 

That night, Harry went home. We'd spent the entire day talking, and as soon as he left my house, my back was pressed to the couch and my eyes remained up at the ceiling. That's all I ever did when Harry wasn't there with me, he'd been my main source of happiness although my father disagreed otherwise. He'd kept telling me to not fully trust Harry even though it's been at least almost five months at the most, and I'd spend every day with him since. My mother had absolutely no problem with anything, she'd just smile and except Harry as he was- only seeing the good in him. I was on the brink of trusting him, just the very brink. But anyway, I knew Cambridge would be starting classes soon, and I'd been wanting to talk to Harry to see what he thought about me leaving. He seemed to not be so concerned, which made me just a bit curious. The classes would begin in about a week and a half, tops. 

Just then, I heard the phone ring. I sat up and walked over to the kitchen table, picking up my phone to see that it was Harry. I brought it up to my ear and mumbled a 'hey' but got cut off as soon as I heard him already talking. He probably just dialed by accident, whatever. I heard Nick talking to him, the boy's voice was all too familiar to me. I heard Harry's voice sounding hurt and cautious all at the same time, but then again I didn't pay attention to that- all because I was hazed from the night before.

I'd planned to hang up and not listen in, all until I heard a string of words come from Nick that attracted my attention immediately. 

"That was the bet, though. You'd take Louis out and make him fall for you, stick with it for a little afterwards. I wasn't expecting you to actually-"

That's all I needed to hear before I hung up on the conversation. My phone was still pressed to my ear, my body paralyzed and I soon realized it all completely coming through to me. Harry'd lied. He lied about the feelings he had for me, he lied about being happy. He lied about everything he said to me about me being beautiful and perfect and shit like that. He just lied, clear as day. Suddenly all of the thoughts I had for him disappeared, and he went back to the boy I knew was a massive player, taking advantage of people left and right. I knew he couldn't be different, and after every single thing he did with me, every piece meant nothing to him. It was a fucking bet, that's all. That's why he didn't show any sign of sadness when he realized I got in, all he had felt was happiness. 

My dad was right. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world to think that I could actually love someone like him. Harry was a lying prick and that's all he ever will be, more or less until the day he dies.

But at least I knew my decision. I'd be leaving, as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter Twelve

-Louis' P.O.V.-

Fucking Harry. Fuck his charm, his eyes, his touch, his kiss. Fuck him. I ran upstairs and left my phone there on the table without a thought in the world, slamming my door behind me once I got to my room. I meant absolutely nothing to him and he didn't really give a shit whatsoever. My hand went over my mouth almost automatically as my back slid down the wall near the door, not really able to make it to my bed before my knees felt shaky and soft, leaving me to the floor instead of anything else. Tears stung my eyes and I knew Harry would want to come by as soon as he could. He had no idea.

I found enough strength to push myself up onto my feet and the tears never fell down my cheeks, all because I wouldn't let them. I swallowed hard and went to my window, closing it, locking it and shutting the curtains. All appetite I had faded away, including all the thoughts I had. I felt sick to my stomach and it was as if Harry was someone with no soul at all. I was an idiot, that's all, but I was going to force myself to learn from it. And to think, I actually might of said I loved him.

I took a deep breath, glancing down at my hands with slightly black eyes from my pupils growing larger in the darkness of the room. I was more confused than enraged, wondering how Harry could've done each and everything so perfect with so much thought, all for it to be fake. I couldn't believe him, his trust was gone and now so was I, I wouldn't be the one to crawl back to him or cry over it. 

***Later that night***

My bed wasn't as comfortable without Harry in it, but I tried not to think about that. I stayed in my bed the entire night, ignoring the calls I heard downstairs, hearing my father pick up sometimes but he told Harry he didn't know where I was, all because it was the truth. Later that night, I heard knocks on my door and on my window, knowing they were both Harry's doings but I didn't pay attention to them. I remained in the exact same position; my back to the wall, my eyes on my hands that were located perfectly in my lap. I stayed awake, not daring to sleep or anything uncertain. I knew at some point Harry didn't want to go home, and he still had no idea. I heard him outside of my door calling my name, and I also knew that he was waiting there for me to come out, sitting on the floor with a confused look on his face. I wouldn't come out, I'd leave him to figure everything out on his own and just leave, because I couldn't stand him anymore.

And it stayed like that for three days straight.

I didn't eat all that much, and it didn't effect me whatsoever. I knew my father let Harry stay there outside my door our downstairs on the couch because no one knew the real reason why I was ignoring Harry, and I hoped to God that at least one of them figured it out by themselves- I was tired of keeping it to myself. My door wasn't locked and I wondered why Harry didn't just walk in, because he would've tried already and I knew he knew it was unlocked. I only slept when it was absolutely necessary, and the only times I did anything was when I couldn't bear myself to stay in that exact position.

I basically felt paralyzed from that one fucking mistake Harry made.

I missed kissing him. I missed him rubbing my back or making stupid comments, I missed him touching me and I missed his laugh, smile and to put it simply- I missed him, plain as that. It was now the fourth night I was still in my bedroom, my pale skin keeping me cold because I'd never bothered to get out of that bed, only to pace around like a complete mad person. All until I finally had it. I couldn't take it anymore, Harry was addicting and I was tired of being mad even though I knew the feeling would last a while. This was something I wasn't going to forgive him of, ever. Never. I tried my best not to give in, but I ended up climbing out of bed in the middle of the night, something constantly trying to jerk me back in but I knew Harry was downstairs so I slipped out of my door and down the hallway. I could hear light snoring coming from my parent's room and from Lottie's room, but that was it. I look over the railing of the stairs and saw Harry down there, asleep on the couch and bundled in the huge blanket that gave me warmth throughout each winter- and that's when I thought I was going insane. 

I just needed to be with him, and I couldn't stand to be up in that room one more second or else I thought I would literally die up there.

I pursed my lips together and slowly moved down the stairs, looking over at the relatively large couch that could hold both of us with room still left over. It was the kind of couch you really sank into and felt as if you didn't want to get up, and maybe that's why Harry looked so comfortable. 

But I soon remembered I was mad at him, I wouldn't give in.

But apparently, that idea was fucked over.

I looked up and across the room, about twenty feet, I saw him move just a bit but not completely wake up. My eyes softened and for a moment I forgot I was mad, but I stood my ground and saw his lips parting.

"C'mere, Lou," He said in the quietest voice, not even opening his eyes. Before I could think otherwise, I felt my own legs dragging me over to where Harry was, but I didn't slip under the blanket with him just yet. I felt his fingers brush over mine and the silence of the room was filled with nothingness. I couldn't keep myself away but my thoughts completely left me there stranded next to Harry, staring down at the boy's closed eyes. He'd left a spot for me like he knew I would come down sooner or later, which made a spark of something similar to a flame set fire inside of me.

I gently touched his temple with my fingertips, running over his hair line and down by his ear, brushing the curls over until I finally felt how warm his cheeks were. It nearly filled my entire body with heat, just from that one simple touch. I was still enraged over the fact that he was still here, it made me what to kick him out but I still remained silent as I lifted up the blanket and slid in with him. 

His arm wrapped around me and pulled me in close, except I was facing the opposite direction- with him behind me. He hugged me close like a pillow, and I was just about to smile but I soon mentally made it disappear, which let it happen in real life. I heard huffs of air protruding from his lips, his chest moving up and down every two seconds. I also knew he was leaving me some room to talk, because I absolutely needed to say something.

"Harry?" I asked in a weak tone, the first time I'd talked in four days. I heard him mumble something in reply, and he sounded too tired but he listened anyway. 

"Did it really mean nothing to you?" I finally asked him, my voice now just above a whisper. As I said those words, I felt him tug me even closer. His lips found my ear and I felt a shiver ease down my spine as his legs tangled into mine. He knew exactly what I was talking about because he stiffened up, only to relax a moment later.

"Go to sleep, Lou." He said in a raspy voice, kissing my temple as he dodged my question.

Surprisingly, I did as he said and hoped it was for the best.

...............................

I was in the kitchen the next morning, completely aware of the fact that I should be getting my papers put together and my flight ticket somewhere where I could see it and packing everything. I guess that's what my day would be filled with then. My cheeks were flushed and I remembered the last time I'd ever be in bed with Harry was last night, I wouldn't let myself do it again. I wasn't falling for it, I wasn't ever going to- even if my life depended on it.

I heard Harry's feet pad across the kitchen floor, looking over to see his long torso first. His skin was more tan than mine, he had more length to his body and he was rubbing his eyes. 

"Lou.." He trailed off slowly, only to pick up once he was more awake, staring right at me. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"Please don-" I stopped myself, knowing the argument would just bring me back to kissing him once more, forgetting everything. I wasn't going to. I shut my mouth and looked down at some papers in front of me, filling the rest of them out before going over to the living room, pulling Harry along with me despite his constant whimpers.

I handed him his shirt and jeans with a straight face, seeing him dress and soon led him to the door, opening it and letting him out. I leaned in the doorway, 

"I'm leaving at two in the morning," I said with a quiet voice, casting my glance down at my hands. "Just.." I paused, sucking in a shaky breath. "Don't call to ask how anything is, don't come over to visit me, don't try anything stupid. My dad was right, he was right about everything you were and everything you do to people, but I didn't believe him and now I feel like a complete fool for thinking I could actually be happy with someone for once."

"You're not giving me time to explain, Lou, I just wan-" 

"Bye, Harry." And with that, I closed the door.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

-Harry's P.O.V.-

Did I really put it off for that long, not telling Louis anything? Probably. Now he's pissed off, doesn't want anything to do with me and despite the fact that I kept that one thing from him I feel like it was basically all my fault- which it is anyway. I stood there outside of the door of his house and touched the handle, wanting nothing more in the world than to open it back up and apologize. But no, I wouldn't. He wanted me gone and I'm now intended to leave.

But then again that would probably be the right thing to do, and as everyone in my life knows, I'm not one to go that way. 

That wouldn't be the last time I'd see Louis or be with him, and if he thinks he can go to Cambridge and forget about me, then so be it, but I would change that thought right then and there. I feel like a fifth grader being stubborn as always, but it was my fault and I was going to fix it. Louis didn't tell me what to do, no one did, so I was on my own with this one. God only knows how long it'd take for me to talk to him again, because each time I did something against what he said, I'd feel guilty immediately. 

Shit.

I took a deep breath and I knew he hadn't walked away from the door yet, that he was just on the other side listening to my own quiet movements. I wanted more than anything to kiss him one last time, but I knew that was over. Everything was over, and he'd ended it sooner than I could say anything in return. He never let me explain, possibly because he couldn't believe me now that I'd lied to him. I stayed there against the door for about five minutes until I turned around and heard a noise coming from behind me, it sounded like a car running. When I'd turned around completely, I saw Louis' father's car right there waiting for me, with the man glaring right at me with saddened eyes and his hands on the wheels.

I slumped over and crossed my arms over my chest, staring down at my shoes as I walked over to the car. I swallowed hard and slipped into the passenger seat, not caring about the seat belt right away and went right back to crossing my arms in a tight but lazy manner.

"Would you maybe want to talk, Harry?" I heard his deep voice ask me a question, and my hands curled and formed into frustrated fists against my jumper. I shook my head and I felt the car move foreword to take me on a little drive. I knew I'd have to talk with Louis' father sooner or later but I was going to keep my mouth shut until I heard anything else.

So much for that plan.

"He didn't give me time to explain, sir," I said with a quiet tone, feeling as if I was on the verge of crying but I kept my tears locked up against my eyes and forced them to stay there. 

"He's pretty mad, you know." He sighed.

"I know." 

Silence filled the car for about ten minutes until I rested my hands down in my lap, not daring to look over at the man. I felt like something almost worthless. Is this what I felt like before Louis had come along? 

"If you're really stuck on what to do, all you need to do is question yourself." He said simply, turning a corner to leave us driving in a shaded area.

"What do you mean?" 

He never answered my question, he just dodged it like I dodged Louis' last night, leaving me to figure it out on my own.

"You know what you did was stupid," He started out slowly, and I could feel him looking over at me momentarily, only to look back at the road after that. I nodded, letting the thought sink in even more. "But you do have a choice. He leaves at two tonight, and you won't be able to stop him from leaving but you might be able to clear everything over with him." 

"You mean I c-"

"Get him back? Yes. But that's entirely up to you, and it's also up to you when you make a move. I have no doubt that he'll end up trying to replace you with someone different, just to forget about you." He said solemnly, turning just one more corner until he left us there on a crowded highway.

I had no doubt in that either.

"Do you want my advice?" He finally said quietly, looking over at me when he hit a stoplight. I just now turned my head to see his softened eyes, like he'd been through something like this before. I nodded just a bit, because advice from someone who knew Louis better than I did would be the best option for me.

"The only option left is for you to tell him the truth. Give it about a month or two, until it's about November, then visit him. I don't care if he told you not to, that's what you're going to do. You can take it on from there."

"Yes, sir." 

As soon as I said that, he pulled into my street, dropping me off at my house. I went through the gates and gave him a short wave with a small and thankful smile before continuing on, hoping that I could pull this off with the little information he gave me.

...............................

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

It was later that night that I felt terrible about what I did, but I wouldn't care about Harry any longer. My father had his day off today but I never saw him anywhere for the most part. But as soon as I saw him, my family was standing in front of the door, saying my goodbyes to me. I had two giant suitcases and two bags of my things that I needed, and that was just the first part. My father would be able to deliver the other things over without actually having to travel to do it himself, and it was completely silence when I knew that the only person missing to say goodbye was Harry. He never showed up, just because I told him not to. I hugged each of my sisters, whispering a goodbye and an 'I love you' to each of them, even though I'd see them in about four months for Christmas break. My mum and dad were last, hugging them both at the same time. My mum had let go but I still remained there with my father, arms wrapped around him tightly. That was the first real hug in years, and he knew how hurt I was from Harry but I had a feeling he knew something about Harry that I didn't, but I also had a feeling that he wouldn't tell me what that was.

As soon as I was finished, my father drove me to the train station. Instead of the airport, which I thought he was taking me, he explained how the train was better and it would be faster, so he decided to pay off my plane tickets. Everything there was bland and boring, plain. I said my last goodbyes to my father and smiled at him, hopping out of the car. From then on, I was on my own. I went over to the front desk and purchased my ticket, lugging everything behind me until I placed it with everyone else's things. I found my way to a train car that wasn't so crowded, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable places. 

That whole three hours, I was sitting there staring down at my hands, Harry filling my mind almost immediately. I wondered if he was thinking about me, too, but then again he'd walked out without any more words. I bit down on my lower lip, chewing on it until I tasted the tinting flavor of blood. I then stopped, waiting the time it took for me to get to the University. 

................................

 

As soon as I laid eyes upon the ginormous property, it all looked surreal. Everything there looked like it was a castle that stretched for miles, and hundreds and hundreds of students swarming everywhere to get everything ready. Classes wouldn't officially start until that weekend, which was in about two days, but I was willing to be there early in order to escape the pressures of Harry. 

Which didn't seem to be working out too well.

There were some student guides that would help everyone out, and mine just happened to be already standing in front of me waiting. I gave a short wave to the lad that was just a bit taller than I was, recognizing him from his picture that my father had shown me. He was handsome, he had dark hair that looked similar to mine except some fringe hung over his eyes, and when I approached him I saw girls out of the corner of my eye gawking over him already. My eyebrows furrowed and I let the thought of the girls go quickly, letting him help me with my stuff as soon as he offered. My shoulders felt numb and so did my entire body from the immense weight I was carrying all of that way. 

"I'm Jude," He said finally with a quiet huff when he lifted two bags over his shoulders, giving me a smile that seemed to make me stare for a moment but I left his gaze and smiled to myself, nodding in response first.

"I'm Lo-"

"Louis Tomlinson, I know who you are. How could I not?" He asked with a slight chuckle, making me just a bit curious but I guessed I was just going to have to get used to letting people know my name. I talked to Jude for quite a while, listening to each word he had to say to me and how much he'd been expecting me to arrive, finally. He said he'd heard all about me, and he was someone who was incredibly charming for just one person. He had so many things about him that were really fascinating, and he soon made me forget about Harry just the smallest bit. Jude also made sure to get down into great details about the place, and we were almost attracted to each other immediately. He was a smooth talker but he was fun, in a way, and a bit beautiful in each way he moved or spoke. 

He guided me through each of the halls and places in the university, showing me the classes and places to eat. He made sure to show me the best spots to have fun in my free time, and he even showed me a small coffee shop that was next to an overly sized library. It was extremely fancy, every last bit of it. I exchanged smiles with people I didn't even know but they seemed to know me, which I had absolutely no problem with whatsoever. 

As soon as Jude finally got me to my room, he told me that he'd be rooming with me. Since Jude was really the only one I knew, he was flattering without a doubt. I'd have no obstacles in my way for now, and as soon as the room door shut, he looked and then strolled over next to me. I smiled a bit at him before he helped me unpack, silence filling the room but I didn't mind it- it was the nice kind of silence. 

When we were halfway through, I looked up at Jude and saw him with a soft smile still on his lips. There was an immediate connection between us, and I hoped I wasn't the only to feel it. I wanted more than anything to tell him straight out that I'd like to go out with him tonight, but he beat me to it before I could say anything. 

"So, Louis," He said simply with a quiet voice, not needing any more time to get to know me. I let him step just a bit closer, and right as his fingertips brushed over mine, I thought of Harry. His face popped into my mind and I could just picture and hear his sarcastic comment of Jude. I ignored the thought even though it was still there and felt him pause just as I paused, still gazing up at him. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I took you out for coffee tonight." 

I swallowed hard and felt nervous all of a sudden, mentally feeling the familiar touch of Harry's hands on me, hearing his quiet voice and feeling his lips on my neck reminding me of what I once had with him. I shouldn't. Something told me not to, but I'm not going to bring myself back to Harry. I was away from him, what I originally wanted in the first place. And now, Jude wanted to take me out. I had no reason to say decline.

So I looked him straight in the eyes and meant each word I said after that.

"I'd love to."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

***2 months later, November 29th***

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I had no idea how long I had to wait. I was in my house most of the time that Louis' father didn't have his days off, and each time the man was home I went to see him. He was certainly someone that was interesting and intriguing, and I couldn't really bring myself away. Sometimes we'd go out for a drive and we'd just talk the whole day and he seemed to really enjoy it, because I know I did. And that whole time he didn't tell Louis how I felt about him, all because he wanted me to say it.

But for now, I was dressed up in something that made me uncomfortable but over all, it looked nice. It was a tuxedo, slightly dark gray with a black bow tie. To be honest, I wanted nothing more than to get out of it, but Louis' father had strictly invited me to this dinner party with his company, and the last thing I wanted to do was go there without Louis. I knew Louis was still in school and I'd been on the verge of bursting. I wanted to drive over to Cambridge with every bone in my body urging me on, but I knew I couldn't tonight. This night was important to the man that kept my hopes up, and I'll be glad to attend- for the most part.

This outfit is so damn uncomfortable that I had a hard time concentrating on where I was going. The dinner party was located at none other than Louis' house, so I tried to hurry as best as I could because I honestly didn't want to be late whatsoever. I let Louis slip out of my mind long enough to become consciously nervous, knowing that I would have to make an appearance just a bit early.

............................

I ran my tongue over my upper lip and hopped out of my car, gently shutting the door behind me as my heart raced a bit. I didn't know why the man wanted me to come here in the first place, I had nothing to do with his company and I honestly just wanted to stay home and continue to figure out how I'd be able to get to Louis in time. I only had about fifteen days left before I made my big trip up to Cambridge, and to be honest I was getting shaky all over again. I strolled over to the doors of Louis' house and brushed the curls out of my eyes, taking a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I heard the bell noise echo through the house, only to look down just to stuff my phone in my pocket while I heard the door open.

"Hey, Mr. Tomlinson," I breathed out, my muscles tensing up as soon as I looked up to see someone other than the man I'd thought I'd see. In front of me, I laid eyes on Louis. He hasn't changed since the last time I saw him, but the only thing I saw that really stood out were his blue eyes that seemed wider now that I was there. 

"Hey," Louis said as his eyebrows furrowed a bit, looking over me once before his eyes quickly trailed back up to my eyes. He looked a bit surprised to see me, but his lips were parted as if he were to speak again. "What're you doing here?" He asked with a straight tone, and I just knew that he remembered what I'd done so he quickly snapped out of it.

"I w-"

"I invited him." Louis father appeared behind Louis himself, making my stomach churn. He'd set it up so that I could see Louis, and I felt like an idiot to not predict that beforehand. I never looked over at the man, I just kept my eyes on Louis and Louis kept his eyes on me. I swallowed hard and licked my now suddenly dry lips, nodding without blinking once. "Now let the nice boy in." He said to Louis, snapping both him and I out of it.

My gaze traveled over to Louis' dad, seeing his smug face and almost got sick right then and there, not expecting Louis to be here, but of course I'd better make the most of it while I can. I let out a slow breath before moving past the both of them, scanning over the people I didn't know. I seemed to be one of the last ones there, which is exactly what I was trying to avoid this entire time.

My breath hitched when I saw people look at me, only to feel a hand on my upper back. "Go ahead and take a seat," I heard the man say to me, not having to look at him to nod in reply. When Louis brushed past me, his fingers touched mine and it made my stomach flip and churn even more as I followed Louis through until I reached the free seat. I sat down slowly and saw everyone look over at Louis' father, smiling. He made some announcement, but for now I was staring over at Louis and some guy he had next to him. I could tell that they were obviously in a relationship, which made my heart shatter but I realized I probably deserved it- and then again, his dad didn't invite me just to see that. He invited me to fix things first.

And I was going to do exactly that.

As the man talked to everyone and made a toast, I took a drink of my wine at the same time as everyone else, only to shift my gaze down at my food that was being served to me. It was almost surreal how much Louis took an effect on me tonight. He and his boyfriend, whom I did not know the name of, were on the other side of the table a few chairs down from me. I could still see them easily and I wanted more than anything to talk to Louis alone, just to set things straight. I had a tough time enough feeling a grudge for what I've done, and I don't care what he said about it, I was apologizing and telling him the truth.

But I wouldn't dare say I love him. Not yet. It wasn't the time to say it.

..............................

 

I finally finished eating and let the paranoia thoughts go and leave my mind, talking with a few people around me and especially Louis' father, smiling each time he talked about what Louis did when he was younger; like how he would run through the house and exclaim childish things that would be the cutest thing to just about anyone, and it only pulled me closer to the lad.

I offered to help clean up and heard the quiet music playing in the background, not bothering me the least bit. Louis looked incredibly handsome tonight, and I realized I couldn't kiss him like I used to. I couldn't pull him away and spend some alone time with him without him protesting. I couldn't do any of it. But this time, I passed Louis as we both started to help clean up while everyone talked among themselves. When I brushed up against his side, I balanced four plates in my arms as I walked over with Louis to the kitchen where there were barely any people. As we walked, I leaned into him a bit.

"Who's your friend?" I asked with a simple gesture towards Louis' current boyfriend back in the dining room. I saw Louis glance at me with sharp eyes, ones that seemed to slice right through mine. 

"Jude," He said softly, a small natural smile forming on his face when he turned around to see him. "Why?" He turned to me, placing the dishes against the wrack for someone to clean. I set mine down second, feeling weaker each time my elbows touched Louis' arms. He was warm, I could feel it radiating off of him like a heater, it was almost comforting to me.

"No reason." 

"Tell me." 

"No." I said almost right after his sentence, seeing his glance never leave me once. I stared right back at him for a moment before smirking, knowing I set him off- giving me that familiar feeling. I started to walk away to leave him alone and headed towards his father, only to feel a hand taking my own and pulling me away to a dark hallway before I could speak. I didn't know it was Louis until I looked at him and saw his eyes filled with hurt, making me just a bit curious as to what he wanted. I didn't protest as he pulled me through the darkened house, only very few dim lights above us. He finally got me to the back of the house, the place that had all glass walls in order to see the outside. It was dark out and it overlooked a small and clean pond, and I could easily seeing bubbles protruding from the surface of the water from turtles and fish. I turned to Louis once he let go and I was just about to say something until he cut me off, staring right at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" He said quietly, sniffling afterwards. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and it was my turn to say something but he continued talking. "It hurt a lot. More than you think. After all of those things we did a-and it didn't mean anything to you, I have no idea why you even had the nerve to show up."

"But I wa-"

"You really fucked it up. For once I felt happy, and you were the reason behind that exact feeling. Do you know how it feels to melt under one simple touch even though you're furiously mad at the other? Because I do. I'm sick and tired of letting you get by with things, and I only went along with it because I wanted it just as bad as you did. Each kiss, hug or touch jerked me closer to you and that one sentence I heard over the phone shattered me completely.." He trailed off, and I could tell he had tears in his eyes because his nose was runny and that was just one more thing I knew he did, one more thing that I completely loved about him. I didn't step closer to him, I stood there and watched him hug himself tighter. Before he could speak again, it was my turn to talk, so I took my chance.

"Then why were you with him?" I asked, immediately talking about Jude and skipping on. I felt anger in me and I wanted to express it, but I kept myself quiet and hoped for the best that I didn't explode right then and there.

"Because unlike you, he wasn't faking it!" He almost raised his voice at me, seeing how his hands almost jerked me over to him but they stayed put. I could just plainly see it. He sighed, pursing his lips together as he never took his gaze off of me. "It was something that you had, though. You reeled me in just like each and every other person you could get your hands on, just for the satisfaction. You didn't want me, you wanted title of being able to get me to be yours. I was an idiot and I didn't know any better." 

I pictured something in my mind. I just imagined it while Louis was talking, and I listened to each word he said but something else was going on in my mind. I'd been without him for so long, or at least it felt like that, and thoughts were clouding over in my mind. I imagined me on top of him, and I could practically feel him inside of me already. It made my knees feel like soft jello but I kept on thinking. I imagined how when I'm on my edge with him his face scrunches up a just a tad bit, leaving me there breathless. I see his jaw sort of drop and I push him into me as far as I can go. My muscles concoct once more as I breathe heavily, my fingers curling over and over until I finally take hold of Louis' shoulders and bring him lower so he's a far down as he can be into the bed, dropping my head down and hanging it there to release a shaky and timid breath and grip onto Louis so tightly and he whimpers softly under my touch because he can't get enough and he eventually-

"I would say that I'm sorry, but if I do you won't believe me." I say quietly, swallowing hard once more. I couldn't imagine anymore, all until I heard Louis' sniffles once more.

"How could I? All trust I had in anyone has completely left and now I have nothing. My father's gone with my mum the whole day every day, my sisters don't understand and the only people I can talk to are Zayn and Liam. I can't talk to you like I used to because-"

"Because why?" 

"Because I don't know if you'd really listen. Do you remember when you told me about Emily?"

Fuck.

I nodded.

"I feel that exact same way. Each emotion you were feeling that day you got your heart broken is what I've been feeling for two months straight, Harry. You're nothing but a liar. You play people." He said with the exact same tone of voice, yet this time it was slightly weaker.

"What else am I? Tell me. Everything, every last bit. I want to know what you think of me." 

Before he could answer, he heard his father call for for him from the other end of the house because obviously it was time for him to go back to the university with Jude. I still had eyes locked on his and I knew we both heard him, but as soon as I saw him walk off and mumble a 'bye, Harry' I knew that was it. I didn't know if I could tell him I loved him later on because he probably wouldn't believe me, and now he was gone. I knew he was probably already at the other end of the house by now.

I stood there for a good three minutes, hands in my pockets and folded into fists. I felt my heart beating slowly and heavily with anger and I wanted to prove to Louis everything I was, which was exactly opposite of what he thought about me. My thoughts were madly floating around me as I heard footsteps approaching behind me, in the same speed that Louis had left in. I ignored them until I felt myself being turned around and saw Louis in front of me, glancing up at me before pressing a kiss to my lips- one that was meaningful. His lips parted and kissed me again, again and again until he finally had a perfect rhythm going.

"You're smug," I heard Louis start out, running his tongue over my now swollen lips. I backed up to the wall and placed hands on his hips, guiding them up his back as I kissed him hard and well. "Y-You're ungrateful and a bastard-" He cut off, continuing to let out short breaths every so often. "And you're stubborn. Y-You make stupid comments and-" He released a shaky breath, just like the one I'd imagined. "And most of all, you're completely seducing." He finished talking for a moment, his chest moving up and down against mine. My hand was latched onto his neck, cupping it as I rubbed the back of his neck with my fingers, pulling him in closer but he wouldn't budge just yet, and I knew I still wasn't forgiven. His forehead pressed to mine.

"But I missed you." He whispered quietly, kissing the right corner of my lips gently and softly. I didn't know what these kisses meant, and I had a feeling it was just to get it over with, just because we haven't seen each other. We haven't been able to kiss because we've been apart for good, and that's the one thing we both couldn't stand. That random moment had just passed now and it left us back at square one, making me mentally forget what happened just now. Louis backed away before letting go of my hand, facing me from a few feet away. 

I then realized what Louis was doing. He was edging it on, he couldn't stand to be away and neither could I, but we pretended like what just happened never happened. It was just like that time he finally came out of his room and slept with me on that couch, just to get his built up feeling to simmer down, but then he went right back to being annoyed with me and didn't want to have anything to do with me, but inside he wanted to come back into my arms.

It was entirely confusing, but I felt the same way. I couldn't stay away from him for much longer, and I knew he knew it too.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. I need to get up early in the morning." He said, wrapping his arms around his chest once more. I let out a slow breath before seeing him inch away to the door of the room, leaving me alone once more. My heart felt empty but filled at the same time, and it honestly left me breathless. 

I knew what I had to do now.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

-Louis' P.O.V.-

At some points, I wondered if Harry was feeling something different. He hadn't left for good, and when I found out my dad had invited him I nearly blew up. I was going to shut the door in Harry's face if my dad hadn't come out in time, but maybe at the same time the man was doing it for a good reason. The whole ride back to the university was making me queasy and Jude comforted me, and if I had to be honest I really appreciated it. Jude wasn't Harry, but Harry wasn't Jude. Harry kept me thinking, though, and that's what got me. I didn't like him, but I did all at the same time. In fact, I hated him- but it was a struggle to stay away.

I contemplated on whether or not I should go back, just once. That one kiss made up for those two months and now I found myself back at base one, wanting to go back terribly bad but I kept my ground and shut up about it. I wondered how long it would be until I finally got to see him again, if it would be another month or just another day until then, but no. I had to stop thinking about him, and I intended to do just that.

........................

The days actually went by very slowly for me. I wasn't happy, I was constantly wearing my giant jumpers that reminded me of Harry and I couldn't really focus on anything all that much. I rarely smiled and I rarely laughed. I didn't know what went on in my mind half of the time I was awake but I managed to get through the last weeks until Christmas break. Jude and I would sometimes sleep in the same bed and he would greet me with a sweet kiss each morning, and I could've sworn he was the definition of perfection because it made me warm inside each time he did, but he never could put a natural stomach turning feeling in me like Harry could. Each time I wanted to go back home I reminded myself of how hurt I was, and in fact I was still hurt up to that day, but that's the one thing that kept me back. I knew Harry wouldn't want to apologize for real, and what would he get off of it? He'd get me, and that's what he wanted, but I didn't want it that way.

I wanted to believe him for once.

...........................

 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

Each day for me was dreary and gray. When I looked outside of the windows I could see snow already barricading and building up on my walls more and more each night, but I still managed to go over to Louis' house to visit his dad on his days off. I would still drive off and maybe if I stayed the night over there I would fall asleep on the couch, once I was in Louis' bed because I missed him so much. I knew he hated me, but the way he kissed me told me something otherwise. I always imagined things in my mind of him walking through the front door and crashing his lips onto mine, both of us stumbling over to the nearest place to lie down on. I'd wanted that feeling so bad, and I was starting to regret not visiting him each day I waited, but Louis' father told me otherwise. But every time I said to myself that I wouldn't go until I was absolutely ready to tell Louis I love him, and I had a feeling it would be coming sooner than I expected.

It was late at night and Louis would be home tomorrow for Christmas break. Louis' dad invited me over for his big Christmas party tomorrow that he had each year, one that always ended up in the news because so many people attended- some of them were celebrities. But no. Jude and Louis would both be there, and I wouldn't want to explode right in front of everyone. My heart felt broken from that, but I couldn't blame Louis. I knew he was desperately trying to get me out of his mind, and I was trying to do the same. Right now there's a blizzard going on outside and I was hoping it would trap me inside, just to keep me from going to Louis' house. I couldn't go, and I absolutely forbid myself from doing it. 

I was on the extent of locking myself in a room in order not to go. 

But for now, I was sitting here in my room on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with my hands on my stomach. I looked over at the clock for the longest time and I couldn't keep my eyes off of it at times, drumming my fingers over parts of my skin. My heart was racing and I heard the faint and distant sounds of the TV of my room playing a movie, and I wanted desperately to leave. I imagined myself in bed with Louis again, him wearing that jumper he loved so much because it kept him warm, and on the other fact, the jumper he loved so much belonged to me. I don't know how long I would have to last. It was painfully dreadful, and most of it was physical. I finally got up off the bed and my feet were dragging themselves to the door, my stomach feeling absolutely nauseous from the nerves and things floating around my mind. My head spun and I soon felt sick to my stomach, only walking to the bathroom until I walked in, forgetting about the lights. I dropped to my knees and emptied my stomach into the toilet, coughing just a few times afterwards. I don't know how long I sat there on the floor with my forehead pressed to my forearm, but I stayed there for a long time until I finally turned my head to look at the shower. I lifted my hand and flushed the toilet, standing up with weaker knees. I had no confidence, I couldn't tell Louis I loved him because I was afraid I was going to make a fool of myself or worse; he wouldn't believe me. 

I didn't know how to prove it. 

It was already ten in the morning, and I knew Louis was already home. If I did decide to tell him, it would be tonight. But I doubt I would ever get the courage to go. I couldn't push myself farther away or else I'd fall off the edge completely, leaving Louis with Jude. I forced my legs to move to the shower and I dropped a hand onto the shower handle, lifting it up to hear and then feel water spurting out from the shower head. It was boiling hot, but I didn't move or flinch from it. I turned the handle to the left, letting it get a bit cooler but it was still hot enough for me to just stand there. My back was pressed to the white tiled wall and I slowly slid down, my bottom soon reaching the floor. I let out very slow breaths, feeling tears stinging my eyes from the horrible thoughts that corrupted my mind. After that, my eyes were swollen and puffy from the sobbing, my fingers dug into my own skin and I wanted to scream so loudly that even Louis could hear me, but I didn't. I kept my voice quiet, staying in that water for at least three hours at the most. I felt pathetic, but I kept myself there so I wouldn't have the urge to go over to Louis' house. If I did, the minute he'd answer the door I would attach myself to him immediately, and I couldn't do that. I promised myself I wouldn't leave from that spot. I wouldn't ever.

Eventually, I turned the shower off, but I never moved an inch that whole day. I would constantly be reminded of the pain in my heart of Louis kissing Jude, holding him or hugging him, and for once it wasn't me. I pictured him loving someone, anyone other than me. I stared down at my hands and felt the urge to get up and drive over, but I stayed. I stayed, and that's all I did. I stayed until it was to the point that my hands were shaking, my hair was damp and I heard snow pounding against my house. I didn't sleep a wink for the past two days and it was all because of my thoughts. I felt terrible without Louis, and I realized how much I needed him in order not to feel this way. All of this happened because Louis left. My life was wrong until Louis was here, and it completely fucked up as soon as he was gone. He kicked me out of his life and I wanted him back, I would try anything now.

That's when I finally had a spark of courage. 

.....................................

 

-Louis' P.O.V.-

I wonder why Harry wasn't showing up. I was partially worried he'd gotten over me in that time period we were apart, and my father had even told me Harry'd been invited to the Christmas party. So many people were here and it was crowded, but I'd wondered if he hadn't just slipped in somewhere. Jude was with me but he'd ended up going to help my dad with something unimportant, but I let him go anyway. It was two hours into the party and it was getting really crowded with people, but the house ended up staying clean because my parents would freak out over anyone that chose to do anything other than keep their messes clean. That was probably the only rule: keep the house clean. I managed not to accept drinks from anyone because I was a bit depressed Harry never showed, but I promised myself that I wouldn't give into him that fast. 

I let out a slow breath and felt my hands clench around my drink, feeling a hand pressing to the small of my back. I knew it was my father's, so I just smiled at him when I looked up at him. It was a pained smile, and after all the last thing I wanted to do was stay there at the party.

The door bell rang.

No one heard it except for me, I could feel the vibration of the bell against the wall and I walked through the crowd, hoping to God it wasn't just another person trying to get in without permission. I licked my lips and reached the door, and soon enough, my thoughts soon evaporated into nothing the minute I looked up.

In front of me I saw Harry, just like a month ago when he came to the dinner party. Except this time, he was in dressed fancier, just like everyone else. His hair looked especially good and darker for some reason, his eyes bright and his face staring right back at me. I swallowed hard and leaned in the doorway, hearing lots of people stop talking to see Harry. 

"Sorry I'm late." He said simply, making my heart flutter in my chest.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

-Louis' P.O.V.-

"I know," Harry said softly, just for me to hear as he ignored the other people looking at him with awe. "I look weird, but you don't have to stare." He whispered, stepping just a bit closer- close enough to kiss me, but he decided against it and smirked instead. I felt his breath mix in with mine once more as I stood aside, letting him through. Everyone just barely went back to talking as soon as I saw Jude and Harry make eye contact, then shake hands. Jude still had no idea who Harry was, and I wasn't sure what emotion to feel right now. I wasn't mad at Harry, I wasn't annoyed, I wasn't pissed off and I wasn't sad. Harry looked over at me and motioned for me to follow him. I let out a low sigh and nodded, letting him lead the way as I followed him through the house about five feet behind. 

As I walked through, I stayed that five feet behind the entire time. I didn't want to get closer to him, and I didn't know what he was doing but I was finding myself following anyway as much as I wanted to stop. I swallowed hard once he stopped and turned a corner, waiting for me to catch up. As soon as I bumped into him by accident, I noticed how far away from the party we were. I no longer heard music, only vibrations against the wall. It was quiet and I could hear Harry next to me, but it was pitch dark in the hallway, only a window giving off a dark silhouette to Harry. I didn't see his face, but I saw his figure and I eventually just realized that we were in my parents' room. My eyebrows furrowed but I kept myself quiet, waiting for Harry to say something.

And eventually, he spoke up.

"Are you happy?" He asked me in a quiet tone, his voice just above a whisper. The question struck me off, but I nodded the smallest bit, my glance down at my hands. I was lying, I was anything but happy.

"Are you happy?" He asked me again, like he didn't quite believe me. I nodded, and mumbled a quiet 'yes', continuing to keep my gaze down at my fingers. I heard Harry getting closer to me and I soon felt his warm hands wrap around my cold ones, me inching away just a bit- but he didn't seem to mind. 

"Then look at me." He whispered this time, and I knew he was waiting for me to look up. My breath hitched as I finally lifted my head to meet his eyes. I saw one side of his face brightened by the window, but the other side was dark to match the room color. He let out a slow and quiet breath before stepping just a bit closer. "Tell me you're happy." He said finally, his face just a bit concerned. 

"I'm happy." 

He took a moment before he reached his hand up to feel the fabric of my shirt, bringing his fingertips over the small of my back. "You don't seem happy."

I stepped away from him again, forcing myself away from his touch. I wouldn't let him this time.

"Just leave." I said, letting my eyes look at my hands once more. I was tired of it all, I wanted him away. He was making it worse even though he was the only solution, and it made me feel just a bit over estimated.

"Why do you want me gone?"

"Because I don't like you." I said with a straight tone. 

"Ouch." 

I glanced up at him, almost furious. I hated his sarcastic tone, it almost made me sink into hating him even more. I was about to say something, right until he cut me off completely.

"It's a shame, because I really happen to like you. No, in fact, I'm in love with you." 

I paused, clenching my fists. "No you aren't." 

"Yes I am. I'm not gonna let you think that I'm lying this time, because I'm not. Each word I'm saying is honest and I want you to listen to me." He said to me. "I was stubborn, I admit that. You were right. I know you hate me and I get that. But do you know what it's like to want to believe you're not in love with someone but you really are? It's hell. No, it's worse. That's what it was like for me. I didn't realize that I was falling in love with each part of you, every single part. That bet I made? I forgot about it within the first three days. I actually found myself mentally getting pulled closer and closer to you until I had no other option than to except that I was in love, and that I couldn't do anything about it. That's exactly what I was afraid of doing. I didn't want to love you because I was afraid of something big getting ruined, and that's exactly what happened, but I'm not gonna be that asshole that just walks away, you know? Saying this to you is making me feel nervous and I'm really regretting that I didn't practice this in front of the mirror last night, but I guess that's what I get for not saying anything sooner. When I asked you what you thought about me, you listed each thing and I believed each and every one of them, because you were right. You know that I'm completely honest in everything I say and I'm not afraid to say it to you because I know you won't accept my opinions, you'll protest against them and you'll pick up an interesting conversation with me. I'm not afraid of letting you know when you're being a complete pain in the ass, which, if I may add, is ninety nine percent of the time, but I love how you're not afraid to say the same thing back. I shared my life with you, Louis, and that's something I thought I'd never be able to accomplish with anyone. So please just listen to me when I say that I'm sorry." He paused and was going to say something else, but he shook his head, waving the thought away. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He said finally, leaving me to respond. He spoke very slowly, each word making me want to jump out of the window next to us right then and there. He was telling the truth, I heard it in his raw and quiet voice that he meant each word, just like he said he did. 

No. I didn't love him back. I couldn't, and even if I did, I wouldn't admit to it. Not this time.

"Leave." I said to him, not daring to look up at his eyes. I didn't care if I hurt him, I wanted him to leave. I didn't love him back, I never would, and I wouldn't give in. That was my decision. I knew how much that one word tore him apart, and I couldn't help but feel immense pain and guilt for it. I wanted to apologize to him but I kept my mouth shut, waiting for him to leave already.

"Please j-"

"Go." 

.............................................

 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I watched him leave with a torn heart and a hurt face, quietly shutting the door behind him. He poured his heart out to me and I rejected each word he said, and I felt like a monster. Maybe I was one. 

Or maybe it was me that couldn't except that I loved him back. 

I stayed in that room for an hour, until I heard everyone leaving. I couldn't focus, and all I did was sit there on my parents large king size bed, thinking. I was confused, and I wanted a way to get out of it.

.............................................

 

-Harry's P.O.V.-

He actually hated me now. Maybe I was wrong to go that night. Did I say something wrong? No. I meant each word and I knew what I was saying, and I silently hoped that Louis believed me. At least I said it, which was my goal all along.

I left his house as soon as possible. I ignored the people wanting to talk to me, I ignored Louis' father for the first time ever and I didn't care that I did, but I also ignored Jude when he accused me of hurting Louis. I ignored each and every word flown at me. I drove home and stayed there permanently, locking the door of my house and shutting all of the lights off. I was alone and that's how it would be from now on. I wanted Louis, that's the only person I wanted to be with me. But no, I made another mistake and I ruined it completely.

I found myself repeating the 'getting sick' process, running upstairs to the bathroom where I slammed the door behind me and emptied my stomach once more, letting all of the thoughts and nerves out. It was over, and now I didn't have to worry- but I wasn't sure I wanted to stop worrying. 

I took myself away from the toilet, hating the taste in my mouth. I deserved it, I guess. I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth, rubbing my eyes afterwards. I kept my clothes on from that night for nearly three hours, wishing Louis was there to comfort me. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes, his words playing over in my mind as if they were on an infinity repeat. The tears never seemed to end, either, and I was starting to think I'd never get over it.

Until I heard the door bell ring once more.

I didn't look up from my pillow that my face was buried into. I just hugged it tighter to my chest, my fingers digging into it as I listened to the doorbell go off again and again, over and over until I finally groaned softly into the pillow, standing up with weak legs. I was freezing cold but I was sweating for some reason, and the last thing I wanted to do was let someone in my house when I felt like complete shit.

I was dragging my feet wearily to the door after going down the stairs, almost falling on my face from being a bit dizzy. I wiped my eyes one last time before hearing ice rain hitting the windows, shuffling over to the door. I took the handle in my hand and opened one door, seeing a pair of black shoes that looked similar to Louis'. I swallowed thickly for the last time, looking up to see a boy soaking wet in front of me like he ran all the way there. 

"Lou-"

"Shut up," He said almost immediately, getting close to me until he crashed his lips to mine- instantly pulling me close. I instantly woke up from the depression hours that came over me and didn't pull back, I knew exactly what he was doing. He'd listened to me, and I was accepting his apology. 

I had sharp breaths huffing from my nose and my eyes stay closed as I kissed him hard and passionately, backing up to the stairs. I held him close and I knew he forgave me, finally. My hands went up his shirt and stripped his expensive looking clothes down quickly, making up for the time we haven't shared each other's warmth. Once he was in his boxers, his hands trailed down my torso after peeling off my jacket from my upper body. He finally made it to my pants, undoing my belt and leaving it open as he brought me against the wall and kissed my neck with just the right amount of pressure. He slid down my pants and left them at my ankles and I brought my feet up off and out of them, leaving me in just my shirt and boxers now. I shook with pleasure as he already started to grind up against me slowly, undoing my tie and the buttons of my shirt. I let out an exasperated moan, spreading my fingers and palms out against his back as I very slowly made it up the stairs with him. My chest moved up and down and my eyes felt heavy from the sudden familiar pleasure of Louis, and I absolutely needed more. I walked through the already open doorway of my room and made my way over to the bed with him, finally letting my weight ease off of my legs and let myself fall back onto the bed with Louis on top of me. I panted for air as he brought us under the covers for more warmth, parts of it sliding down his back as he brought his fingertips to my jawline, cupping my jaw until he finally got enough air to kiss me long and delicately. I held him close enough to feel his hot skin against my own cold skin, but I didn't care. I wasn't shy now, I was going to make up for everything that's happened in the past long months.

All I heard was mental and imaginary music in the back of my mind, combined with Louis' panting and short breaths that seemed to pressurize against my lips. My fingertips guided themselves up his spine, sides and shoulders until I reached the nape of his neck, running my fingers through his damp hair from the rain. I rolled my hips up against his and finally felt him tugging my boxers down just as slow as he did with my pants, making my stomach suck in for the shortest and most brief moment. I did the same with his boxers, letting them stray aside up or under the bed sheets.

"Lou.." I breathed out, my entire body shaking from everything overwhelming me, from Louis' warmth and from the sudden happenings. 

"I'm in love with you, too, Harry," He said in my ear, pausing to breathe just a bit more, but I didn't mind. "I love you back." He repeated it so many times until I finally got it through my thick skull that he said the he loved me back. He lifted his head up to look at me, his face sad but content at the same time. Mine was the exact same way, eyes big as soon as I pulled him in once more. I let him move down against my neck to give me the marks I was desperate for, the sucking and delightful sounds pulling me even deeper down into the moment. I brought him down on his sides before I managed to flip us over, going down his body until I was in between his legs. I saw how he was already erect and ready, like he'd been waiting all day for this. 

I didn't blame him.

My heart raced in my chest, pounding and begging for a way out until I bent down, the blanket covering me completely so that the only thing visible was Louis' upper half. I was sweating even more now, I could feel it on Louis and myself both. I felt Louis' cock brush against my cheek and I slowly and gently licked one fat stripe up, doing that multiple times until I brought my lips all around him, taking him farther into the short moans that seemed to fall from his lips. I used my hand to pump the amount I couldn't fit completely into my mouth, humming against him to send wonderful vibrations through his body each time I went as far as I could go. I deep throated him every so often, my shaking starting to subside as I went on. 

I breathed a breath of fresh air as soon as I stopped, bringing myself up his body once more to connect our lips. My eyes closed as soon as I felt him motion me to get up on my knees, his hand finding my own length to pump me very slowly. Even though he was under me, it was hard to stay on my elbows and knees for that long moment. I groaned longingly into the pillow, squeezing my eyes shut tighter until I felt my arms getting wobbly. His thumb rubbed under and over my tip, precum already there as a start. I clenched my fingers to the mattress until my knuckles turned white, my breath quietly hitching when he sent me close to the edge. And then, that's where he chose to stop.

I dropped down onto him without crushing him, inhaling and exhaling against his plump and swollen lips. My hand reached over and found the lube in the drawer, the one I was waiting to use. The cap came off and I gave the bottle to Louis, letting him do as he pleased. Soon, I felt fingers entering my hole. My mouth dropped open a bit as his fingers scissored against each part of me, getting so close to my prostate but his fingers never did quite reached it. When he pulled out, I sat up and slowly calmed down, lifting myself up just a bit until I felt his tip against my own hole, swallowing hard. I adjusted myself until I let out one last sigh, slowly sinking down onto his own length. As I got myself situated, I licked my lips and bent back down, beginning to ride him for the first time.

My hips rolled and were grinding down, feeling the pressure in me but I'd already gotten used to it. The speed when faster, only slowing down when it was absolutely necessary. I kissed him as I did everything, feeling his fingers massage my shoulders and back, easing me off even more. The heat was gathering in the pit of my stomach as I pushed him into me as much as I could without screaming from pleasure, only moans and short groans leaving my mouth for now. I was sore already, but I kept pushing until I was absolutely taken off of the edge.

An orgasm exploded somewhere in my lower regions, sending off that familiar vibration I'd given Louis. It made me numb as the feeling started to guide and travel it's way down my legs and arms, soon leaving me with a final moan to soak it all in. My mouth gaped open right in the middle of me kissing Louis, releasing over his stomach and feeling him release inside of me all at the same time.

I was left breathless.

I stayed there, not kissing him, just breathing with him until I finally felt him slip out of me. I never left him, I never got off of him and I never stop sharing that moment with him. He was beautiful, there with me, and that's all I wanted. I finally rolled over onto my side and let the covers float down on top of me, covering my waist. My hand was dragging itself across the mattress to meet Louis' and I latched onto his fingers gently and slowly, tangling us into each other as soon as I pulled him close to me. I felt his arms wrap around my middle and he nuzzled into me, eyes closing at the same time as mine. I brought my lips to his ear, kissing his temple first.

"Goodnight, Lou."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

-Louis' P.O.V.-

I had to give in. I was basically on the edge of bursting into flames if I stayed at home any longer- and I guess I just found myself running towards Harry's house. I didn't want to talk to him, I just wanted to show him, and that's what I did.

And it all worked out perfectly.

My slumber was something almost peaceful for me, and I couldn't help but imagine how much I was glad I did what I did. Harry made my nerves take a hold of me and he made my stomach flip and churn, he made goosebumps appear on my entire body and he gave me warmth like no other person could. I really loved him back, and I was proud to say it to him. I admit, I made a mistake hurting him like that when he basically told me everything that went on in his little mind and it tore me apart, so I guess I'm okay enough to say that I made it up to him- and he did the same thing back.

...........................

"Lou," Harry whispered in my ear, waking me up the tiniest bit but I ended up falling deeper into sleep. I felt him shake my shoulder and I sniffled, my heart wearily and gently thumping in my chest. It was obviously morning when I woke up, my stomach pressed to the mattress and my face smothered into the pillow, a giant blanket tangled in with me instead of Harry. I swallowed thickly and my lips parted afterwards, sun warming my back from the window behind me. 

"Mm," I hummed as a reply, looking up to see him already staring at me. I groaned quietly and put the blanket over my head, listening to silence but I soon remembered last night. A smile perched on my lips as I accepted each moment into my memory, feeling Harry's hand travel up my leg. I licked my lips once, touching his chest from under the blanket and I'd soon be woken up. I moved over to Harry until I was completely close to him. 

"Good morning," He told me softly, kissing my lips once but lingered there for a moment. I wrapped my arm around his middle and rested my forehead against his, feeling his hands rub up my back after I had gained a bit of my senses back from the sleeping state I was just in. I licked my way through his mouth until I felt his tongue pressed against mine, my body moving along with his hips until I finally pulled him closer and let him swing one leg slowly over my waist so that he was now straddling me. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, kissing me good morning as he brought his lips down to my neck. I nodded just a bit even though I only partially listened to his question. I spread my palms out against his chest and gently pushed him up off of me, only to bring him down onto the bed with me in between his legs. 

"Just a bit." I said in response, letting him run his hands over my back, directly above my spine. Swollen lips flutter their way down my neck, hitting all the right spots and getting every single pulse of my veins. I was almost falling into him once more, but I stopped him and chuckled under my breath, getting off of him. I reached down and grasped my boxers in my hands, pulling them up over my legs under the covers. I licked my dry lips over and over, turning my head a bit. I was now looking at Harry, seeing him gazing at me with awe. My eyebrows furrowed as I mumbled an 'okay then' and got up, starting to get dressed. A smile was still on my lips as I bent over once to pick up a shirt, looking over at Harry to see him just a bit closer. I gave him a pathetic look and slipped on my shirt, tossing Harry his own. He didn't put it on right away, he just sort of stared at me for a while.

Finally, I started to get confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" 

"Hmm?" He asked, blinking once. He tilted his head to the side a bit.

"You're staring. At me." I said slowly, seeing him smirk once before he got up on his knees and shuffled towards me, leaving me to figure it out on my own. I rolled my eyes and started to walk off before he gently pulled me back by my fingertips, somehow perfectly lining up with my lips as he pressed us together. 

"Good," He whispered, closing his eyes for a short minute. I felt him just barely start to kiss me but he stayed there, just wanting to hold me like that. My forearms were pressed to his chest and my hands were lazily cupping his neck, his hands moving up my spine in one very straight line. My legs were pressed to the bed and Harry was the one there holding me close, running over the small hairs on the nape of my neck. 

"Come on," I said quietly, snapping both of us out of it before he could do anything else. I smiled a bit and took his hand. "You're making me breakfast." 

......................................

I'd say that I spent the entire day with Harry just lounging on the couch, talking to him, but it all sounds too subtle. But yes, that's what I did all day. It was either him and I on each end of the couch, staring up at the ceiling while we talked or it was him on top of me, kissing me in between sentences. That's all we could manage to do, to be honest, and I really liked it.

I told him about each of my classes and the things we got to do on the weekends. I told him about what was there and how it's basically hell with florescent lighting in some of the classes because it was so early in the morning sometimes. I basically explained everything, and he listened to each bit like it was the most important thing in the world to him. 

"Lou," He said quietly, almost singing it in a way. "So, how did you manage to meet Jude anywa-"

"Shit!" I sat up, realizing I left him there at the house all night. He was staying with us there for Christmas, and now I started to panic a little. I didn't know how I'd be able to explain to him how I left in the middle of the night.

I got up and let out a string of curse words, hoping my dad got everything in line with him and kept him distracted or at least came up with an excuse. I heard Harry follow behind me like a lost puppy until I finally found the simplest way to turn around and give him a quick kiss, only to walk away once more. As soon as I got to the door, I felt in a huge hurry but Harry managed to grasp my hand and pull me back, leaving me with eyes that were just a bit widened. I let a slow breath fall from my lips and dropped my hand from his chest.

"At least give me a proper kiss before you leave." He said quietly, almost in a whisper. A shiver went down my spine as soon as his fingers lined up against my spine, tenderly kissing me right away. His lips were warm and so was his body, contrasting against my own. There was piles and piles snow outside but I'd walk through it, I needed to get home before something happened. I kissed him properly, just like he wanted. As soon as I pulled back I felt him grip onto me more as if he didn't want me to leave yet.

"Harry I have to go," I said quietly, letting him kiss me multiple times. I just got back, and I honestly didn't want to leave myself. A small and brief smile came on my lips and I kissed him gently after that, backing up to the door. "I'll be back." I said, cutting him short before opening the door the slightest bit before seeing him back up just a bit. I gave him one last small smile before slipping out, using Harry's large coat for warmth that he insisted I wear.

.....................................

As soon as I reached my house, I breathed a sigh of relief to hear silence surrounding each part of me. I licked my lips once and quietly shut the door behind me, only to see Jude sitting on a couch- all wrapped up in a blanket and watching TV.

I slowly approached him without saying a word, making sure my shoes were still on just in case. I also made sure to take off Harry's coat, setting it over one of the arms of the couch next to me. I saw Jude look up at me with wide eyes, noticing how he was the kind of person that wasn't a jerk, wouldn't hurt a fly or wouldn't ever do something to take advantage of someone. He was perfect. I gave him a small smile before sitting down next to him, only to see his eyes turn a bit sad. 

"Where were you?" He asked softly, making my heart break. I went and did all of this with Harry behind his back, but I still didn't feel any regret. Not yet. So the only solution? I'd lie.

"I had things to do," I said in the same exact tone as Jude's. "For my dad." 

"You're lying." He said, his voice weak and still soft. I wanted to nod and tell him everything, spill it all and just deal with the consequences, but I was prepared to deny as much as I could. 

"No, I wa-"

"Louis, you were with him, weren't you? With Harry?" He asked me with a new voice- a more cautious one, starting to stand up. I could see his worried face. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and saw him move just a bit, staring down at me. I was kind of curious as to what he would do, if he would storm out and leave or if he'd just continue staring. I swallowed thickly and saw his eyes soften, but just for a bit.

"Y-You were with him, Louis, I'm not gonna let you get hurt again. You're lying to me." He said again, backing up just a little bit to the door. I knew he was concerned, but I stayed put and didn't let him. "You were with him, and I'm not going to let it happen again." He said bluntly, making my stomach churn once. I got up and stopped him before he could go to the door all the way, trying to explain that he didn't hurt me while I was gone but he pushed past me, leaving me there.

"Stay here." He said as he opened the door, forgetting about his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked, afraid to move even one inch. 

"To Harry." 

I stood frozen as I watched him leave, the door slamming behind him.


End file.
